


Kindred

by cornflakesareglutenfree



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakesareglutenfree/pseuds/cornflakesareglutenfree
Summary: from 2012 - Older Sebastian moves in next door to Kurt, they become unlikely friends, then eventually Kurt decides that he wants more than friendship. A GKM fill.





	Kindred

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

 

Kindred -kin ·dred -/Ëˆkindrid/ Similar in kind; allied.

 

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

 

 

 

Published at: 2012-08-03

Revised at: 2013-02-25 20:40:34 -0500

 

Chapter 1

 

"Coming!" Sebastian wiped his greasy hands on the shop towel as he moved to the front door where there was an insistent knocking. "Hang on!" The knocking slowed, and he decided that it must not be the UPS guy with his manuscripts from the office.

Kurt stood on the doorstep panting. He'd tried the handle, like a thousand times before, but Mrs. Snively must have locked it on accident. He glanced over his shoulder, hands starting to shake when the teenage voices got louder behind him. He started bouncing on his feet in the doorway, knocking louder. "C'mon... hurry up..." He was muttering under his breath, panting and starting to sweat. Soon they'd turn the corner and see him, and if he wasn't out of sight, he'd be toast. Finally the door swung open, but where Mrs. Snively should have been, there was a tall, well built twenty something man, grease stained and messy, wiping his hands clean. Kurt was confused. He double checked the number on the door, but he'd knocked on the right one.

"Can I help you?" The kid at the door looked like he was about to have a heart attack or something, and then he was glancing over his shoulder nervously.

"Uh... Is Mrs. Snively home? I usually come sit in her apartment and do my homework after school, and if I'm not in before the guys get here, well, it won't be pretty."

Sebastian was genuinely shocked. "Um... Come on in. Mrs. Snively is my Great Aunt, and she's actually out of town, but you can do your homework or whatever if you want. My name is Sebastian, and I'll be staying here for a while for work while she's gone."

Kurt was nervous, but with a quick glance at the man, then over his shoulder, he decided that the man was the safer appearing of his two options, after all, he knew that the one behind him would lead to bruises and humiliation, so he was willing to take his chances with the stranger. "I'm Kurt. I live down the hall, in unit 7, with my Dad, but he's at his tire shop working until late normally, and the last time the boys from school caught me when nobody was around... let's just say that it was ugly. So Mrs. Snively said that I should come over and she'd hide me. I can figure something out for tomorrow, or whatever, until she gets back I guess, but thanks for letting me in today. I'll be quiet, I promise." Kurt was breathing fast, and a solid hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up to meet the stranger's eyes.

"Hey, deep breath, kid. It's fine. You can hang out here. I'll be working from the apartment most of the time, so you can keep coming by so long as you don't mind me being here too. Right now I'm working on the leaky faucet, but normally it'll just be me, a manuscript, and a red pen."

Kurt followed him down the hall, noting the bare feet and threadbare jeans. "Okay. That sounds okay, but I'll probably have to tell my Dad. Why did Mrs. S leave? I mean, she was here last week, and she didn't say anything about going anywhere."

Sebastian turned, smiling and reaching for a chunk of hardware, wiping it clean while he answered. "Did she ever mention Francie?"

"Sure. Her granddaughter. She said that she lived in Florida, right?"

"Right. Well, Francie just had a baby, and asked if Aunt Dot could come and stay with them for a few weeks, and I just happened to be coming into town for business, and rather than getting a hotel or something, she asked me to stay here while she's gone. No big deal, but she's excited for the new baby. Woman has always been magic with children."

Kurt smiled, leaning against the doorjamb, not realizing until Sebastian grinned again that he'd been staring. He shook himself, moving to the table. "I've never seen her with any kids."

"Yeah, well, all her kids and grandkids moved away, and she's pretty determined to stay in this place, since this is where she and Uncle Roy lived together until he passed, so... But you should see her put an infant to sleep. Woman's seriously gotta be working witchcraft or something." Sebastian reached for the sink, screwing the bits into place, making sure the replacement washers were intact. "So why do those guys hassle you?"

Kurt blushed, looking down at his feet, hoping that the Sebastian fellow didn't look up. "It's nothing. I just... They like to shake down the resident f-"

Sebastian's head jerked up. "They what?"

Kurt glanced up, but then scuffed his shoe on the tile. "It's nothing. They just don't like something about me, and they make sure I know it. Look, maybe if I go in through the fire escape they won't notice me coming in, and I won't need to hang out here. It's fine if you want me to go."

 

Sebastian tilted his head to the side, genuine confusion coloring his features. "Why would I want that?"

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek for a moment to stop the tears that threatened in a kneejerk reaction. "I would understand if you don't want me around. Mrs. S is pretty awesome about letting me chill here, but if you want your privacy, especially from the tragic little gay boy, I'd understand."

Sebastian emptied his hands, moving back to where Kurt stood in the doorway, looking ready to flee. He put a hand to his shoulder, glancing to make sure he wasn't going to wipe him with a grimy hand before gripping the curve of young adolescent bone and muscle. "It's fine, Kurt. You're not the only one who got beaten up for being gay in high school. Not to make light of it, but you can survive it. I did."

Kurt was expecting to be let down gently, then was stunned by Sebastian's words. He turned shocked eyes up to him. "You- I mean... Really?"

Sebastian smiled, faint smile lines spreading from his eyes. "Yeah." With a pat to the shoulder, he moved back to the sink. "So you gonna do that homework?"

Kurt shook himself and moved to the kitchen table, opening his bookbag and getting his homework out. He smiled at Sebastian softly, feeling as if he might have just made a friend. It felt good.

 

Chapter 2

 

The second day was relatively drama free, since Sebastian had remembered to leave the front door open for Kurt, but the third day he had been delayed at the UPS office, who had never turned up with his boxes from work, and so he'd had to go and pick them up, but they'd had trouble locating them. It had turned into a whole mess, and when he'd shown up at the apartment, he realized that Kurt should have been there fifteen minutes before. There was no sign of Kurt in the hallway, but there was a knocked over chair, and the floor mat was flipped over and across the way. After righting the mat and the chair, he went in, dropped off his things, and decided to go check on Kurt in number 7.

Kurt held the washcloth to his nose, keeping his head tilted back as he went to look through the peephole at the knocking at the door. Seeing Sebastian, he opened it, shutting it quickly behind him, and locking it.

Sebastian was aghast. Kurt's lip was split, a cut on his eyebrow causing a small dribble of blood down his cheek, and his nose was obviously bleeding. There were other bruises starting to show, and he seemed to be favoring his right arm, then as he walked, there was a hitch in one of his legs. "What happened?"

Kurt shrugged, then tensed as the pain rushed through him from the movement. "Today they caught me. Don't worry about it. It's not as bad as it looks. I've gotten worse."

 

Sebastian felt fury wash over him at the calm acceptance in Kurt's voice. "Who did this? The boys from school? Have you called anybody? Does your Dad know? The police?"

Kurt snorted. "My Dad has a weak heart, and the cops don't care about a little fag 'getting what he deserves'. We called them the first time, and when they saw me, they just shrugged. I'll be fine. Once the bleeding stops, I can get some ice on my leg, and I've got a wrap for my arm."

Kurt's cool dismissal of the police, and the weight of responsibility he carried for his Father's health hit Sebastian, and he suddenly wished that the other boys were available now. He wasn't afraid, and he'd love to see how they would hold up against a man, or even him paired with his brother, Sam. They would be able to knock some sense into those kids, but then he realized that he certainly wouldn't be doing Kurt any good by getting arrested for assaulting some teenagers, so he moved to the freezer, dragging out the grocery store bag of ice in the back. Following Kurt's points and directions, he located a bag and a towel, bringing it to Kurt, asking to see where he was hurt on his leg and his arm. Blushing, Kurt gingerly pulled his shirt over his head, needing help when his arm caught at a bad angle and he hissed in pain.

Sebastian went for another ice pack, holding it against the bruised shoulder and upper arm himself as Kurt held one to his ankle where he'd been kicked repeatedly. After a few minutes, Sebastian could feel Kurt start to relax into the kitchen chair, the ice easing some of the pain. "Have you taken anything for the pain? Some aspirin or advil?"

"Yeah. I took a couple ibuprofen just before you got here. Doesn't help much, but whatever. Better than nothing I guess."

"Good. Yeah, better than nothing. You should lay down and put that leg up. Here." Sebastian moved forward, slotting an arm under Kurt's knees, the other behind his back. "Hold still. I don't wanna hurt your arm." Sebastian hefted Kurt up, carrying him from the kitchen and into the living room, depositing him on the couch, moving to gather stray throw pillows and an afghan under Kurt's foot, going back for the ice packs they'd dropped on the way and situating them for Kurt. After getting the location of the first aid kit from Kurt, and finding it, Sebastian wiped gently at Kurt's face, cleaning the blood from him with a warm, wet washcloth, using a butterfly bandaid for his eyebrow, helping him with his nose as well.

Kurt was embarrassed, but grateful for the assistance. He blushed when he realized that Sebastian's shoulders were wider and harder under his clothes than they looked, and the blush went down his neck, and his bare, skinny chest turned pink too, and he wanted to disappear, but at the same time, Sebastian's hands were gentle in a way that his Dad's mechanic hands had never been, and Mrs. S, as sweet as she was, really didn't touch him at all. He tried to think of a time when somebody had touched him softly, but came up with nothing. It was odd, and caused a crazy, unfamiliar tilt in his stomach.

Sebastian went into Kurt's room, following his instructions to find a clean shirt, not wanting his Dad to freak out at a blood splattered Kurt when he got home, though he wondered personally if a little freaking out on the boy's Father's part might be a good thing. Nobody should have to live the way Kurt seemed to be doing, on the edge of fear and full of responsibility. He was too young. Locating a shirt, he took a second to glance around the room. Fashion magazines on the desk, tucked into a corner, posters on the walls for broadway musicals, an old beat up cd player with scattered hand written cd's lying about. Musicals, crooners, divas. Sebastian had a flash of the ipod he never used where it was lying in the bottom of his duffel. Maybe he'd have to dig that out and do a little downloading.

He brought the shirt out to Kurt, helping him into it and then cleaning up the mess of bandage wrappers and bloody clothing, promising to clean it out at Aunt Dot's house, and Kurt could pick it up tomorrow. He also promised to have a key made for Kurt, as he couldn't stand to see this happen ever again. He also planned to make a call to the local police department. He hadn't spent four years in the journalism department at college for nothing.

When Kurt was settled, Sebastian sought out his bag, bringing him his schoolwork, then thought better of ordering pizza for dinner, since Kurt's jaw would be pretty sore still. Instead, he went digging in his Aunt's freezer, locating a small vat of frozen chicken noodle soup, bringing it back and heating it up for the young invalid. When Kurt told him that he was fine, Sebastian made some off remark about being bored today anyway. What he didn't say was that he had some choice words for Kurt's Father, and he was going to stay until they'd been heard.

 

Chapter 3

Kurt had worked on his homework until around nine, pausing to eat from the pot of soup on the stove a few times, then packing up and giving Sebastian an odd look before shrugging and telling him to lock the door behind himself, since he was going to bed. Sebastian stayed, sitting on the couch with his work assignment, glasses perched on his nose, waiting. Eventually he was nodding off, sitting in the admittedly comfortable space, hearing the building creak and settle around him. At some point he woke to a door opening and shutting gently. He shook himself awake, moving to the hall door and intercepting a grease stained man in worn clothes.

"What the hell? Who are you? Wait... you're not Kurt's... friend.. or whatever... are you? Cause it's a school night. And you look a little old for him."

"My name is Sebastian, and I'm staying at my Aunt Dot's place while she's out of town. Kurt and I have become friends, sort of, and I just wanted to talk to you about his... situation."

Burt visibly relaxed and scratched his head. "Oh. Well, Kurt's a big boy, and he pretty much takes care of himself, and I'm too busy keeping food on the table to hold his hand over every little thing, so if you don't mind, I just want a shower and my bed." He started to move around Sebastian, but stopped moving when Sebastian sidestepped in front of him.

"I don't think you grasp the gravity of the situation. Today I was late getting home, and Kurt didn't have anywhere to 'hide', and he was beaten bloody by a group of his schoolmates. He talked me out of taking him to the hospital, but I'm still not sure if it was the best idea. Something has to be done. This can't go on."

Burt took a deep breath, this time pushing past Sebastian forcefully. "I don't know what you want from me, kid. The best thing I can think of is for him to get an education, and so I'm not going to pull him out of school, but I also can't stop working in order to hold his hand all the time. Besides, the kid's gotta toughen up at some point, because people his whole life are going to treat him that way, so coddling him won't make his future any better. Now if you don't mind..."

Sebastian was at a complete loss. He stood in the doorway, his jaw dropped wide, just staring at Burt for a few minutes, until he was shaken by Burt motioning to the door. Sebastian turned and left, mind spinning, trying to comprehend the dismissal, and forcing down his anger. He sat down to his work, trying to calm his anger by redirecting the energy, but editing wasn't going to cut it this time, so he pulled out his running shoes, stuffing a folding knife and a pepper spray in his pockets before locking up and heading out for a run. It was something he did at home often, but hadn't done here yet. He ran for what seemed like hours, just circling a few blocks over and over, not wanting to get lost or end up in a worse part of the city. After a while, he felt ready to collapse, and headed back.

As he lay in bed, scratching at his post-shower wet hair, he thought back to Kurt's face when he'd found him this afternoon, and decided that if Burt wouldn't stand up for Kurt, then he would do it himself. The boy needed somebody in his corner, and even though they'd only known each other for a short time, Sebastian felt confident that he could be that person for Kurt. The analogy clicked another thought into his mind just as he fell into sleep, and his dreams reflected it.

When he woke, his muscles were pleasantly sore, and his mind was full of his dream, and he rushed to his computer, opening a word document and writing the whole thing down quickly before it disappeared from his thoughts entirely. The gist of it, though, would stay with him for some time.

Kurt turned the handle of Mrs. S's door, Sebastian's door really, and it turned easily in his hand. Breathing a sigh of relief, he entered and locked the door behind him. In his own apartment, there would be taunting and pounding at the door behind him, but here, where the guys knew he wasn't alone, they left him alone. Kurt made his way to the kitchen, but as he passed the living room he stopped. All the furniture was pushed to the walls, and in the center was an industrial hook from the ceiling. Kurt was sure that the building super hadn't approved that, but his thoughts were quickly consumed by the large cylinder hanging from it. He had never seen a punching bag outside the gym at school, and the one there was held together mostly with duct tape, and hung crookedly. This one looked brand new and hung proudly, as if to announce it's strength.

Sebastian's voice came from behind him. "So you wanna get something to eat and then have your first lesson?"

Kurt turned to him in shock. "First what?"

Sebastian smiled, an edge to it that Kurt wasn't sure about. "I'm gonna teach you how to punch, and how to defend yourself. Hopefully you'll never have to use it, and it can be for you like it has been for me, an outlet for my emotions when I can't handle it, but if what happened yesterday happens again, God forbid, you should know how to protect yourself. What do you think?"

Kurt stared at him for a few minutes, eyes searching, filled with wonder and nerves. "But what if I can't do it. What if I'm just too girly?"

Sebastian cracked a grin at that and turned his blushing face away. "My high school football coach was a woman, and she could've kicked both our asses. You can do this. Now go eat something."

Kurt smiled, feeling excited and scared all at once. "Alright. I'm in."

 

Chapter 4

Sebastian had never seen anyone take to boxing like Kurt had. Once shown a few minor techniques, he'd gotten a very intense look in his eyes and his focus had been distracting. The way his eyes had sharpened, and his features grew tight and solid around the edges. It was as if Sebastian were looking through a glass and seeing a different version of Kurt. An older one, perhaps.

Either way, Kurt had thrown punch after punch at the bag until Sebastian had pulled him away to feed him dinner, reminding him of his homework. After that, he'd gone home to shower and, Sebastian was sure, sleep almost instantly. Sebastian was exhausted himself, and all he'd done was instruct and watch.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Kurt's arms were dead weights at his sides when he got home from school the next day. Well, not home exactly. To Mrs. S's house, where Sebastian was sitting at the table waiting for him. "So? How do you feel? Do you want to go again today?"

Kurt mumbled something under his breath and shook his head, not looking up from the floor in front of him as he headed for the kitchen table, dropping his bag heavily.

"What? Are you mad at me? Cause we don't have to. I can get rid of the punching bag if it makes you uncomfortable, I just-"

"It's fine. I'm just sore." Kurt tried to cover up his grimace when he attempted to pull his jacket off, giving up when the sleeve wouldn't come down on its own. "Maybe later, okay?"

Sebastian scowled as he watched Kurt's forced movements, noting each tense line of his face and form. "Did you sleep alright? Did the guys hassle you again today?"

Kurt sat in a kitchen chair, reaching slowly for his bag to gather his homework. "It was fine. I slept like the dead, and other than a trip into the dumpster before class, school was uneventful. Not even a slushy today."

"Uh-Slushy? Never mind. But they threw you in a dumpster? How is that uneventful?" Sebastian could feel his cold fury building up again, and his mind was whirring with things that should be said and done on behalf of Kurt, but then Kurt was talking again.

"It's uneventful because I've seen the inside of that dumpster three times a week since I started school at McKinley High. I usually don't know which three days in a week, and sometimes they've waited until Friday and tossed me three times in a day, but Strando says that they have a 'quota' of 'fairy in the dumpster' incidents per week. And before you start, telling the faculty won't do any good. The choir teacher saw them getting ready to toss me, and didn't say anything. They don't care." Kurt again moved to pull off his jacket, starting to feel the warmth of the kitchen. When he couldn't get it past his shoulders, he felt his frustration rise.

Then Sebastian's hands were there, helping him out of the coat, tugging gently and folding the item over an empty chair. Kurt tilted his head to say thank you, hoping his blush didn't show, when Sebastian's hands were on his neck, gently pressing without causing pain. Then the hands were moving down, and Kurt's eyes fluttered shut at the glorious stretch and tingles. Sebastian worked his way down Kurt's neck to his shoulders, moving so that he had both hands wrapped around one arm, fingers pulling and pressing, tugging and squeezing. The massage had Kurt's eyes rolling back into his head, even as the sensitive muscles protested, starting to twitch. It was instantly the best and worst sensation he'd ever felt, like putting your snow frozen fingers into warm water. Painful and amazing.

Sebastian worked his way down one arm, then back up the shoulder, across and to the other shoulder, down the other arm, then back up, finishing at Kurt's neck much the way he'd started. Kurt's head tilted back, looking up at him, his eyes vague and blissed out. "You are a god among men, Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian grinned, giving Kurt a sassy pat on the cheek and moving to the counter to refill his coffee mug.

Kurt eyed it and Sebastian laughed. "Would you like some?"

Kurt looked a little hopeful. "Do you have any cocoa?"

Sebastian's forehead creased with confusion. "You want hot chocolate instead?"

Kurt laughed. "No, I want to mix it in with the cocoa. It's good."

Sebastian shrugged. "Hang on. I'm sure Aunt Dot had some in here somewhere." He went digging in the pantry, coming up victorious a few minutes later, passing off a mug of 'Mocha' to Kurt, who thanked him profusely, still a little stiff around the shoulders.

They worked quietly, each getting lost in their own stack of papers and books. Eventually, Kurt headed home, and Sebastian pulled out his laptop, getting online to check his Facebook and his email. Then, on a whim, he searched for Kurt's school. On the website, there was a page that described a zero tolerance violence policy, and Sebastian made a sound of disbelief. If Burt wouldn't stand up for his son, then somebody would have to, especially if Kurt was so blasé© about it, growing to expect at the least being tossed into a dumpster, or being slushied, -which he'd been able to pry from Kurt was when some of the guys would toss a full cold slushy in his face and on his clothes- as a matter of course. It was enough to make Sebastian furious, and a plan started to form in his mind.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Sebastian had been very proud of his camera back in college, when it had assisted him in gaining his journalism degree, but it had seen little use since then, but he'd dusted it off, and had parked inconspicuously, hoping that he didn't look like a creepy older guy stalking a bunch of kids, even if, in truth, it was exactly what he was doing. He hung out in the parking lot, making sure he was blocked by a tree and a row of cars, while still being able to use his old school zoom to catch a good view of the dumpsters. When Kurt had shown up, climbing off the bus and immediately getting catcalls from his classmates, and not of the appreciative kind, Sebastian had had to clamp down on himself, hands fisted and mood furious on Kurt's behalf.

Kurt only stared down at the ground and kept walking, right up until one of the taller guys, with a mohawk, had stepped directly in front of him and had turned him, forcefully throwing an arm over Kurt' shoulders, turning him toward the dumpsters. Kurt had scowled, but calmly set his book bag on the ground, stripping off his jacket in order to be hefted up and into the bin by the brawny boys. Sebastian got it all, running his camera at a shutter speed he was impressed with. It wasn't video, but once it was developed, it would do.

He hadn't decided to take pictures in the beginning. This morning, he'd called and had a talk with the principle, getting absolutely nowhere, and had then had his own 'session' with the punching bag, during which he'd had an epiphany. He wasn't a journalist at heart for nothing.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

He captured pictures of Kurt being thrown into a dumpster, climbing back out, picking refuse from himself and tossing it away, then later he caught sight of him leaving one building and crossing to another and being shoved into a porta potty, then it being rolled. Kurt climbed out, his jaw set and Sebastian could see that he was near tears, but didn't show himself. He needed to see this through, and from what Kurt had said, this was a regular event. An hour later, Kurt crossed back into the other building, this time in clean clothes and wet hair, only this time instead of being trapped somewhere, the same group of lettermans converged in a doorway, blocking Kurt's way and one of them tossed a full big gulp cup into Kurt's face, turning it upside down to let it trickle down his neck. They all laughed, and Kurt wiped off his face. He gained a few sympathetic looks from other students, but Sebastian had yet to see a single faculty member all day. Kurt turned back to where he'd just come from, returning just as the bell rang in yet another set of clothes, hurrying but missing the passing time. When he came back from his class, a pink note in one hand and a furious look on his face, Sebastian had had enough. He made his way to the school office, not bothering to get rid of the camera strapped around his neck. He came in just behind Kurt, speaking before Kurt could. "Hey, perfect timing. Your dentist appointment is in 15 minutes. Sorry Dad couldn't make it, but he sent me. I have the car." Playing it up for the receptionist, he dangled his keys from a finger.

Kurt looked confused, but didn't say anything, shocked to find Sebastian in the school office with him, clamping a hand down around the pink detention slip Mrs. Hagburt had given him. "Oh, yeah. Can't wait to see the dentist."

Sebastian grinned, moving to the counter. "Is there someplace that I need to sign? I'm here to take my brother to the dentist."

The woman looked up from where she was talking on the phone, ignoring them, an annoyed look on her face. She shook her head and waved at the door.

Sebastian was aghast. Did the school honestly have no security rules at all? Shaking his head, he threw an arm over Kurt's shoulders, much softer than the jock had earlier, but steering him in a similar way. Kurt smiled up at him, and Sebastian felt his insides melt at the worshipful glow there. It was intoxicating, and he feared his own reaction to it. Leading Kurt from the building, he felt a wave of possessiveness, allowing it to wash over him.

"So the dentist, huh, Bro?" Kurt was laughing at him, and it was so welcome a change after watching him be guarded and nervous all day that Sebastian was giddy with it.

"Oh I am definitely   not  your brother.  Promise.  Actually, I thought a little hooky wouldn't be amiss. How do you feel about ice cream?" An eyebrow up and they were both giggling like children.

Kurt blushed at the head on stare. "Ice cream sounds nice. And I'm glad you're not. My brother, that is."

Sebastian's face stilled, his eyes growing dark. He brushed a stray hair from Kurt's brow. "You and me both."

 

Chapter 5

 

Two weeks of recon at the school and district offices during the days, and editing it all together at night later, and Sebastian had a finished cut ready to be broadcast. The local news stations had varying reactions to the idea, but then he spoke to a woman at channel six whose son had been home schooled for the past year since his bullying had garnered no sympathy from the school, and she had a bone to pick. Sebastian was more than happy to assist her.

Sebastian paid a kid from the apartment complex to stick fliers under windshield wipers at the school and grocery store, Sebastian himself pinning copies up on community boards at the grocery store and the various community centers and city hall. He wanted as many viewers as he could get. He wanted people outraged, because outraged parents and citizens would hopefully produce results.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Kurt was confused when he got home from school and the news was on. It had been silent since Mrs. S had left, but channel six was on. Kurt shrugged and moved to the kitchen. Sebastian was there, pouring two mugs of coffee, a box of Swiss Miss on the counter that made Kurt smile. He accepted his mug gratefully, blushing when his fingers brushed against Sebastian's. The first sip of chocolate spiked coffee made him moan softly, and he blushed harder when he noticed Sebastian watching him a little too closely. Breathing in, Kurt turned away. "What's up with the news? You never watch TV."

Sebastian was glad for the distraction. He had to remind himself constantly that Kurt was a kid, especially since they'd been spending so much time together, and they had become fast friends. The physical spark between them was undeniable, but Sebastian knew he had to control himself. He was an adult, after all, and Kurt just a teenager. A child, really. Except he wasn't. Sebastian had dated several men who were younger in their minds than Kurt was, and that's why it made it so difficult for him to distinguish when they were talking, or laughing, or joking around. Boxing, throwing punches, heart rates getting higher, sweat dripping, clothes clinging, he had to consciously pull himself back from the situation so that he didn't do anything he'd regret.

Now though, there was the news to look forward to. "Didn't you see those fliers? They're all over town. A thing on channel 6 about your school."

Kurt frowned, thinking hard. He remembered vaguely that there had been fliers posted, but he'd been so rushed cleaning himself up and trying to make it to his classes that he hadn't stopped to look at any of them. "About the school? Huh. Probably about the football team. They suck, but hometown pride and all that."

Sebastian smiled secretly. "Yeah, I bet you're right. Probably about the football team."

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

The next day, when the numbers came in, along with the number of hits to their youtube channel, phone calls would be made trying to figure out who had made and authorized the story, and how they'd been able to spike ratings in such a way that was only seen for sporting events, and never for the six o'clock news.

Across town from channel six there would also be a building full of phone calls and furious decision making, but this was far far different. Also, the numbers weren't great. Half the students at William McKinley High School were kept at home by their parents after viewing the abominable lack of enforcement of safety statutes. The superintendent and his aides descended on WMHS, and in a flurry of paperwork, marshal law was declared on the staff. No personal calls, no special treatment of students, and, effective immediately, no principal.

Kurt walked through the halls, looking around him in wonder. No letterman jackets in sight, since the superintendent had outlawed them except on game days, along with the cheerio uniforms. Security guards in every hallway, and posted out in the front parking lot, as well as the back lot near the track and porta potties. Kurt had never gone through a full day of high school without being physically harmed, and he wasn't sure what to do with himself. He walked home from school, his arms surprisingly burden free since he didn't have an extra bag full of dirty clothes to haul with him, and the teachers had been so frazzled that they hadn't assigned any new homework today.

The door was locked when he arrived, but he let himself into Mrs. S's apartment with the key Sebastian had made him, locking it behind himself. He called out for Sebastian, but there was no answer. He found a note in the kitchen, saying that Sebastian was at the market, and would be home in a little while, hopefully in time for Kurt, but it might be close, and that there was still leftover pizza in the fridge.

Kurt gathered some pizza, not bothering to heat it, and moved to sit on the couch with his book. He was reading a book about Snow White, but not the regular version of Snow White, it was a different sort, with bad fairies, and singing, and a man trapped in a hand mirror. He had covered it in a stretchy black book cover, hoping to avoid questions about him reading 'girl books', because it was just a good book, and he hated having to answer to anyone about it. He had just gotten to the part where the King wakes from his coma when the front door rattled on it's hinges, making Kurt jump, staring at it in horror. In his half haze, he worried that the bullies had come looking for him, but then Sebastian was tumbling in, grocery bags falling from his arms.

Sebastian looked up, catching Kurt's horrified gaze, smirking apologetically. "Sorry. I was gonna drop the OJ, so I dove for it and smashed into the door. What're you reading?"

Coming back to himself, Kurt fumbled his bookmark into place, stuffing the book behind his back. "N-nothing. Don't worry about it. Do you want some help?"

Sebastian eyed him, but shrugged. "Yeah, that'd be great." They got the groceries into the kitchen, Kurt smiling at the various items he knew Sebastian didn't care for, but Kurt had fondness for. Lucky Charms, hot chocolate, granola bars, carrot sticks, all things that Kurt had mentioned liking, and had started showing up in the kitchen for him. He'd tried thanking Sebastian for it once, but had been brushed off with a companionable nudge.

"So how was school today? Any different?" They moved around each other smoothly, putting food away.

Kurt made a face. "It was weird. The principal was fired, and there were security guards all over the place. Not scary, you know, but just.. there. And all the letterman jackets were gone, it was crazy. I didn't get dumpster tossed or slushied either. It makes me nervous, though, because what if the superintendent leaves and everything goes back to normal, you know? What then? Are the guys going to be worse in retaliation? Or will it stay like this forever? It's scary not knowing."

Sebastian hadn't thought of that. He sighed. He'd have to make some phone calls to ensure the permanence of the security measures. He smiled at Kurt, passing him some oranges to put in the bowl on the table. "It'll be okay. If nothing else, it's gonna buy you some time, right? And hopefully you can graduate before it changes back?"

Kurt laughed at him. "Yeah, keep hoping. They'll get their courage back eventually. I've still got another two years of this crap, remember? I'm a sophomore."

Sebastian's eyes got big and slightly distant. "I'd totally forgotten. Huh." He was quiet for a moment. "I wish there was a way you could just go to my old school. It's not that far from here, and there was a zero tolerance policy for shit like this there. Dalton Academy, it's in Westerville. Have you heard of it?"

Kurt was surprised. He hadn't realized that Sebastian had grown up so close. "Yeah, their football team wiped the floor with McKinley last year. I bet it was nice, not having anybody harass you."

Sebastian's eyes softened. "Yeah, it was great. Look, I know your Dad probably couldn't afford it, but there might be scholarships and stuff. I graduated eight years ago, I still have some contacts there. Let me look into it. Would that be okay?"

Kurt's jaw dropped. "You'd do that? For me?"

Sebastian's answer was low, and Kurt almost didn't catch the muttered "Is there anything I wouldn't do?"

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Kurt tugged at his tie, knowing that in reality, it was much like the ties he wore every day, but at the same time, this tie was a sign of his invisibility in this new place. But on the other hand, invisibility could have it's perks. Like not having to pack several sets of clothing each day for school.

Burt had balked when Kurt had told him that Sebastian had found him a full scholarship to a private school, talked about how they didn't take 'charity', and besides, wasn't McKinley safe now, anyhow? And that had held until a month later, when Burt had walked in on Kurt doing laundry and saw the evidence of another incident in a porta potty. He had walked down the hall to talk to Sebastian himself, stating that his son's safety and well being came before his own pride, and that if a public school couldn't be made safe for him, then who was he to deny a valid option? Kurt had started at Dalton less than a week later. He was sharing a room (and a bathroom) with two other boys, Kurt on the top bunk while Trent was on the bottom, and Thad was on a single across the room. They were happy, kind boys, and, Kurt found out, they were both gay as well. Both single, they commiserated about the lack of available hotties at school.

Kurt was mostly quiet, but after getting caught singing in the shower, he'd been roped into joining the singing group the boys both participated in. Kurt found a level of comfort and friendship there that he had never imagined, and being able to see his Dad every weekend, he mostly found himself homesick for Sebastian. Which was silly, really, since they'd only been friends for a few months, but he'd gotten so used to his presence and conversation that it was odd not seeing him at all. After a few weeks, Mrs. S had gotten home, and Sebastian had moved back to Chicago.

As a going away present, he'd given Kurt a low grade laptop, pushing off Kurt's protests that he wasn't the one leaving with his firm pronouncement that he wanted to be able to get a hold of Kurt, and if he was going to a private school, he would stand out if he didn't have his own computer. Kurt had realized how true it was when he was sitting with his computer, headphones on and working on his homework, when he glanced around at his roommates, noting how they all looked exactly the same, sprawled on their beds with their gadgets. He'd smirked to himself, shooting off a message to Sebastian, thanking him again, and telling him about his day.

They had become pen pals, and Kurt told him about Warblers, and Sebastian had admitted that he'd been chairman when he'd been a student. Sebastian told Kurt about a small nook above the drama wing, near the balconies in the auditorium where he would escape and look over the fountain, watching the birds and reading a book. Kurt had sought it out, and would sit by himself in peace, and sometimes he'd bring his computer and video chat Sebastian from there. Life became calm, and Sophomore year passed.

 

Chapter 6

The summer between Sophomore and Junior year was spent working at the tire shop and hanging out with his fellow Warblers, who had become like brothers to him in his months at Dalton. A month into Junior year there was a transfer student, small and quick, who auditioned for the Warblers. Blaine was a sophomore, and the bruises he brought with him slowly faded as he allowed his walls to come down and become a member of the group. His voice was sensational, and they quickly learned that his bari-tenor blended well with Kurt's countertenor. They won sectionals, beating out McKinley by a landslide, which made Kurt smirk at his former schoolmates. He'd never been friends with any of them, but recognized a few of them from classes they'd shared.

He was still pen pals with Sebastian, who had come down a few times to visit, stealing him from the tire shop on a few occasions over the summer, going for ice cream and a movie, shopping at the mall, Sebastian always paying, never allowing Kurt to pitch in, insisting that when Kurt no longer had to scrimp and save for what he wanted, he could take a turn and pay for once. Kurt would just shake his head and grumble. Twice Sebastian had shown up randomly at the school, in town for a meeting or some such, and he'd check Kurt out and take him to dinner. Kurt loved these surprise visits, loved being able to escape the tedium that life had become, though, he reminded himself, tedium was so much better than the fear and bruises. He loved being a Dalton man.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Two weeks before the Winter Wonderland dance, Dalton held a mixer and invited Crawford Girls Academy, giving everyone a chance to find a date. Blaine had been surrounded by girls the whole time, and Kurt had laughed with Trent about Blaine's overflowing pockets, with all the phone numbers he collected.

Then as everyone trekked back to the dorms, he pulled Kurt aside and asked him to be his date. Kurt had stuttered out a "S-sure..." and had shaken his hand awkwardly before heading up to his room to tell Trent and Thad, whom he'd been able to room with again this year. The other two had given him looks, and Thad had quirked a brow and told him not to forget to bring protection. Kurt had blushed and thrown a pillow before calling dibs on the shower.

He'd never gone out with anyone, and nobody had ever shown interest in him before, other than... but no, that wasn't exactly right either. Sebastian was his friend, and nothing more. Besides, he was in Chicago, and Kurt didn't delude himself that Sebastian was being chaste either, so there was no reason that he shouldn't date. He just had to keep reminding himself of that.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Kurt was nervous, but was proud of how he looked. He was wearing a simple, slim suit with a skinny black tie. His shoes shone, and he was sure he wouldn't stand out from his peers, even though he was sure his suit was much less expensive than theirs would be. He'd used a gift card from Sebastian along with the money left over from his summer work to buy the suit on ebay, finding shoes from the Goodwill store that were a name brand from Nordstrom and taking them in and bluffing his way into having them repaired for free. His like-new shoes and lightly worn suit fit him like a glove, outlining the widened shoulders he'd earned with his boxing. Dalton had an extensive gym, and several of the Warblers would go work out together, the ones who didn't want to work out (such as Trent) would come just for the company. Now, however, he didn't feel strong. He had never been so nervous in his life, and what he really wanted was to call Sebastian, or call the whole thing off, but just then there was a knock on the door, and he opened it, double checking that the boys, who were just going together as friends, were dressed first.

Blaine looked Kurt up and down, feeling faint upon seeing Kurt turned out in an amazing suit that looked tailored to him exactly. His broad shoulders and upswept hair gave him an air of sophistication that Blaine was sure he couldn't match with his own slicked down hair and hand me down suit that had been his brother's in middle school. Blaine knew he was small, and it was put into sharp relief by Kurt's height and breadth. "You look amazing. I'm sorry I look terrible. It's a hand me down. Um... Here!" He shoved a box with two matching boutonniere's in it towards Kurt, bracing himself for a rebuff.

Kurt saw that Blaine was even more nervous than he had been, and felt himself start to relax. When he apologized for his appearance, which was quite dapper, actually, Kurt was about to correct him, but then the flowers appeared, and he took the box with one hand, the other coming up to cover his mouth. "Oh."

"Do you hate them? I'm sorry. You don't have to wear it. I won't be upset, I promise. Do you want me to go buy something else? I don't have a car, since I'm only 15, but I can take the bus, I guess, or-" He was silenced by Kurt's hand covering his mouth. His eyes grew wide as he looked down to Kurt's hand, then back up at Kurt's face.

Kurt smiled. "The flowers are lovely, and you need to calm down, Blaine. I'm gonna start calling you Hammy, you know, the squirrel from Over the Hedge? Yeah. Chill out." He removed his hand, waiting to be sure Blaine wasn't going to start shaking and stuttering again. "Good. I had forgotten about flowers, or I would've bought you one, but it looks like you thought ahead and got them for both of us, so thank you. I love the orange roses."

Blaine, finally calming due to Kurt's steadiness, reached forward to take and open the clear box. Withdrawing one, he set the other down on the nearby desk in order to pin it to Kurt's suit. "Orange roses stand for friendship, romance, and pride. I just wanted to say that I'm proud to be your date tonight, and glad to be your friend, and the other... well, you let me know how I'm doing later, alright?" He laughed at himself, then managed to prick himself in the finger with the pin as he attached the flower to Kurt's lapel.

Kurt couldn't help but be drawn in by Blaine's blushing handsomeness. He was fun, and funny, and so adorably flustered. He couldn't help but wish, though, that he was pinning a flower to a different man's suit instead. Even if it was just as friends, he'd much rather be going with Sebastian. He shook himself, and reached for the other flower. He needed to get it through his head that it was never going to happen. He needed to find someone more his own age, not moon over a guy who was ten years his senior. Any day now Sebastian was going to call Kurt and tell him that he'd found the perfect man, and that he was much older and more suitable than Kurt, and it would be better if he dealt with his childhood crush sooner rather than later, so with a wave and a 'see you down there', to his roommates, he hooked his arm into Blaine's, catching his nervous smile, and went down to the dance.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Blaine had become Kurt's shadow, and Kurt didn't mind too much. He was sweet and excitable, and always eager to hold a door, or carry a stack of sheet music for Kurt. Sometimes he'd reach for Kurt's hand, and Kurt would let him. He decided that if he had the opportunity to have a boyfriend, he should do it. Who knew when the next chance would arise? He wasn't spectacularly handsome, or muscular like a lot of the athletes at Dalton were, so he figured himself lucky that someone like Blaine even showed interest.

They were going over a duet they'd been preparing for Regionals in the senior commons, the door slightly cracked, but the hall quiet. They'd been alone for half an hour, singing this part or that part, and had just finished singing it all the way through, sitting on the piano bench together. Blaine was playing, and Kurt was turning pages for him. The last note found them staring into each others eyes, and just as Kurt would have looked away, ending the moment, Blaine reached up to cup his cheek, arching his body up and pulling Kurt down into a kiss.

Blaine tasted like mint lip balm, and just as he was about to pull away, Kurt surged forward the slightest bit, extending the contact. Blaine hummed, surprised. His eyes fluttered, but he kept kissing Kurt.

Kurt was surprised at how nice it felt. It wasn't as exhilarating as the fairy tales made it out to be, but it was still very pleasant, the nerves in his lips coming to life in a way that they didn't do when he'd practiced on his hand. He felt a wet swipe, and realized that Blaine was licking him, and with a sudden flashing image of movie stars kissing on the inside of his eyelids, he opened his mouth, tasting the soda that Blaine had been drinking before, realizing in an odd sort of disconnect that Blaine must be able to taste the honey lemon lozenges he'd been sucking on. His mind didn't wash away to another plane the way romance novel heroines claimed to, but he figured that real life never lived up to expectations, and he kept kissing Blaine, hoping that it would get better. It didn't. It was nice, but no more.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Blaine loved to kiss, and Kurt was fine with that. It was fun, a good way to keep the tedium at bay. It had gotten better, the more they'd practiced together. It still wasn't fairy tale epic, but there was a certain sweetness and romance to it, especially when he saw how emotional Blaine would get when Kurt would initiate it.

They were sitting in the dorm commons, the tv playing in the background, unnoticed, homework spilling across the coffee table and floor as they kissed slowly on the couch. The other boys had all left them alone, either with their own significant others, or just willing to let them have this time. Blaine let out a moan as Kurt raked his nails along his neck, not quite going into his hair, as he'd learned was a no-no, but just at the edge. Blaine started to climb up and over Kurt's lap, and had just swung a leg over when there was a sudden noise at the open arch of the doorway.

"Hey, Kurt! I had a meeting in Cincinnati, and I wanna go see a movie, so you should hurry up and... What in the hell?!"

Kurt pulled back, swiping his chin for the spit that had gathered there, shoving at Blaine, causing him to fall back onto the other end of the couch. He glanced to his boyfriend sympathetically, but Blaine didn't look upset, beyond being interrupted. He mainly looked confused. Kurt looked up at the frozen figure that was Sebastian, halted a few feet into the room, staring at them, taking in the disarray around them. "Sebastian! What are you doing here? You didn't say you were coming, and I wasn't expecting you."

Sebastian seemed to realize just where he was, and how he was acting, and Kurt could see his eyes slant just so as he focused inward, pulling himself in, and Kurt wished they were alone so he could call him on it, and figure out what was wrong. But they weren't alone, and then Blaine was standing up and holding out a hand, almost comically having to reach up for the handshake since he was so very much smaller than Sebastian. "Hi! I'm Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend! You must be Sebastian! I've heard so much about you! I have to say Thank You for helping Kurt get away from the goons who were abusing him. Coming to Dalton saved me, almost as much as Kurt has. So thank you!"

Sebastian looked at him, then looked at Kurt, then back to Blaine. "Boyfriend?" Back to Kurt, eyes piercing, emotional walls building up quicker than Kurt had ever seen them. "That's nice."

Kurt stood finally, stepping towards forward and holding out a hand beseechingly. "Sebastian, please." But he was already turning around, heading for the door.

He called out over his shoulder. "I'll be in town for a few days, give me a call if you have some free time and want to hang out or whatever. See you later." And he was gone.

Kurt sighed deeply, fighting the sudden urge to burst into tears. Then he turned to his boyfriend and put on a brave face. "Sorry, he's just like that."

Blaine's eyes were a little more knowing than Kurt had expected, a little shrewd. He walked to Kurt and wrapped him in a hug. "It's alright. I think I understand."

Kurt wondered just how well he really understood.

 

Chapter 7

The next day when he called Sebastian, was nervous, but at the same time, he was a little offended at the way he'd treated Kurt's new boyfriend. What did he think he was doing? Kurt would never have treated any friend of Sebastian's, whether it was a boyfriend or otherwise, and he was determined to get to the bottom of the bizarre behavior. It rang and rang. Kurt was sure it would go to voicemail, and wondered exasperatedly if Sebastian was going to avoid his calls. Thinking of what he would say in his message, he was nearly surprised when Sebastian finally answered.

"Sorry, I was driving and I had to dig in the cup holder for my bluetooth. What's up?" His voice was slightly breathless and there was ambient noise and muted music in the background, adding validity to his words.

"Yeah, well, I was just wondering if you had an explanation for that show you put on last night? You hurt Blaine's feelings." Kurt wasn't pulling any punches.

Sebastian paused, not having expected this head on offensive from Kurt so quickly. "Uh... Well, I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting to see... that. You two kissing, I mean. I remember you saying that you'd gone out with somebody, but you never said that you had a boyfriend, and I was just shocked, I guess." His words were tentative and thought out. "When did that happen?"

Kurt's hackles lowered at the apology, and he settled into his chair. "I don't know if it was any one time. We just spend a lot of time together, what with the Warblers and practice, and then I've been helping him in French, and he's good with math, and he was holding my hand all the time, and I guess everybody thought we'd been dating for a long time now, so when he said he wanted the rumors to be true, I told him okay." Kurt shrugged, even though he knew that Sebastian couldn't see him. "He's nice. You'll like him."

Sebastian gritted his teeth and braced his hands on the steering wheel. His inner monologue consisted mainly of awful things directed at a helpless teenage boy, who had unknowingly opened a can of worms he'd never be able to control. Sebastian had been pressing down on his emotions for long enough with Kurt that it had almost become second nature, but then, seeing him intimately entwined with that... boy... Sebastian had completely lost it, and, in order to prevent himself from physically harming a 15 year old child, he'd removed himself from the situation. Somewhere in his brain, he knew that Kurt was better off with the kid, that he was only sixteen himself, but then a snide voice that sounded far too much like a teenage Sebastian would insist that Kurt would be seventeen soon, and that he was old for his age.

Kurt cleared his throat on the other end, and Sebastian pulled himself back to the conversation. "I'm sure he's great." He bit the words out, definitely not meaning them in the slightest. "So when am I picking you up? I have tonight available, and then tomorrow afternoon."

Kurt smiled, happy to be on normal ground again with Sebastian. "Tonight. I should be done with Warbler practice and my homework by six."

"Okay, I'll call you and you can come down to the car." There was no way he was going in there again, and risking seeing  him.

"Done with surprising me?" Kurt knew it was for the best, but it still stung a little.

"For now."

His voice held some emotion, but without seeing his face, Kurt couldn't say what the emotion was."Darn, I think I'll miss it."

Sebastian smiled to himself. "Well, maybe one day you'll be without a ball and chain and we can surprise each other again."

"So you're making this about Blaine?" His heart broke a little at the thought that maybe Sebastian would never be okay with Blaine. What if they never got along? Kurt didn't know how long he and Blaine would be together. He was pretty sure they were exclusive, since they called each other boyfriend, but they weren't really serious. Blaine was only 15, after all.

"Hey, the freeway's getting blocked up, so I should go. I'll call you when I get there. Chucks?"

Typical Sebastian. Kurt sighed at the change of subject, but smiled anyway at the mention of his favorite burger place just outside of town. "Chucks," he agreed.

"Bye."

"See you."

Sebastian's voice softened. "Yeah, you will."

"Goodbye Sebastian." Kurt's fond smile was tinged with sadness.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Dinner, as always, was amazing. Fresh local beef, grass fed and organic, seasoned perfectly and grilled over hot coals in the alley behind the building in a barrel barbecue. Kurt drooled from the first whiff down the street, and by the time they made it to a booth to order, his stomach was rolling with hunger. He ordered the "Chuck", which was the house burger. It was a basic bacon cheeseburger with lettuce and tomato. His eyes fell shut and he moaned at the first bite, not even bothering to wipe at the juice running down his chin.

He could feel Sebastian's eyes on him, and he glanced up through his lashes, blushing hard when he saw the heat in that green gaze.  Well that was new. He noticed that Sebastian hadn't touched his own burger yet. "Aren't you hungry?"

Sebastian shook himself, but kept watching Kurt with that warmth in his eyes. "I had a late lunch."

Kurt scowled. "Why didn't you say something? I could've eaten at school, we didn't have to go to a restaurant."

Sebastian brought his own napkin up to Kurt's chin, wiping up the mess there that Kurt had forgotten about. "This is worth it, seeing you so happy."

And then Kurt realized what he'd been missing with Blaine, and why he'd felt like a bad boyfriend on so many occasions. He loved making Sebastian happy, seeing him light up, and obviously Sebastian felt that way back to him, but with Blaine, not only was he not always sure of what would bring a smile to his face, but he didn't find himself seeking out moments to make him happy, didn't find it a priority and want to be with him all the time the way they do in a RomCom. Looking at Sebastian, watching him stare at him back, knowing that they were each other's favorite person, he realized just how wrong things felt with Blaine, and why they probably always would. His smile faltered.

Sebastian noticed. Of course he did, he was watching Kurt so intensely that he would have noticed any nuance, but Kurt's break of emotion would have been obvious to anyone. "Hey now, what's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head. "It's nothing, really." He turned his head to the side, wanting to be less obvious about the swift wipe to his wet lashes, but it was no good, Sebastian knew him too well.

"Uh-uh." He reached out and turned Kurt's face by the chin. "You can't lie to me." His bright eyes were filled with compassion and understanding. "Is it Blaine?"

Kurt couldn't help the helpless, wet laugh that left him. "I wish." Sebastian looked confused. "Do you think that there are some people who are just doomed to never fall in love?"

Sebastian looked at him closely, his eyes thoughtful, and maybe a little sad. "No." He shook his head, emphasizing his point. "I think that when you love, it will be intense and all consuming. You feel things on a grand scale, and I think that when it happens for you, it will take you over, and I hope I'm around to watch."

Kurt blushed, breaking eye contact to look down at the table top, toying with a cooling french fry. "Oh, I wasn't talking about me, really."

Sebastian's head turned to the side. "Oh?"

Kurt glanced up, then back down quickly. "Yeah, I think... I think I've already fallen in love."

Sebastian's posture grew rigid, and his face was a mask. "Oh. I didn't realize that you two were that serious." he looked away, as if he couldn't bear to look at Kurt anymore. "Well, I'm glad for you, I guess."

Kurt's blush only got more intense. “We’re not. It's not Blaine."

Sebastian was at a loss, not daring to let the hope he felt inside himself bloom, but he could feel flutterings. "Will you tell me who?"

Kurt glanced up, meeting Sebastian's eyes for just a moment. "I don't think that's the best idea."

Sebastian sighed, feeling his tension slowly drain. "Maybe so." He reached for his burger. "At least not yet. What are you going to do about Blaine? I mean, since you're in love with someone else?"

Kurt bit down on the french fry, a forlorn look on his face. "I don't know. I should probably break it off. It's only fair."

"I'm sorry." His eyes were warm when they met Kurt's.

Kurt smiled at him, a little sad, but shrewd. "No you're not."

Sebastian snorted, but only said "I don't know what you're talking about." before digging in to his veggie burger.

Kurt made a face at him and turned back to his food.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

The next day was Saturday, and Warbler practice was at 9 in the morning. He was tense when Blaine met him in the hall, automatically reaching for Kurt's hand and linking their fingers together. Blaine noticed, turning concerned, yet strangely understanding eyes to Kurt.

After practice, Kurt said those words he knew were trite and terrifying. "We need to talk."

Blaine just smiled sadly. "I figured." He took Kurt's hand again, tugging him along, heading to his own room. When they got there, Kurt looked around for Jeff, but Blaine was quick to let him know that Jeff had gone home for the rest of the weekend with his boyfriend Nick, and that they had the room to themselves. Kurt settled into Jeff's computer chair, not feeling comfortable enough to sit on Blaine's bed. As he was trying to formulate his thoughts into some sort of sense, not wanting to hurt Blaine's feelings, but needing to be honest. "I..." he trailed off, feeling like a failure, but when Kurt looked up, it was to meet that understanding look of Blaine's.

"I understand, you know. You're Justin, and Sebastian is your Brian Kinney."

Kurt's forehead creased, and he felt lost. "Brian who? What?"

Blaine's jaw dropped. "What? Queer as Folk? Seriously? Oh my God, hang on. Let me grab the DVD's. I've got them stashed in the suitcase under my bed. I bought them online with a giftcard from my Grandma a couple years ago. Let me just tell you,  very  educational for a thirteen year old gay boy, to say the least. I can't believe you've never seen them."

"Wait, wait wait. This is about a TV show? Blaine, hang on. We still need to talk. It's important."

Blaine looked back up at Kurt from where he'd planted himself on the floor between the beds, reaching for an expensive suitcase that was stashed there. "I'm sorry. You're so right." He scooted forward in the small space, reaching out to grab Kurt's hand. "I saw how you were with him when he picked you up last night, and then when you got home last night."

"Wait, you were watching me?"

"Beside the point. Added to his jealous rage the other night, it only makes sense. I was expecting you to break up with me."

Kurt was at a loss. "I'm sorry."

Blaine squeezed his hand. "I know."

"I just want you to be with someone who can be happy to be with you, all the time."

Blaine smiled, sadly, but not heartbroken. "I understand. I think you'll get it more when you've seen what I mean. We could watch it together maybe? At least the first episode?"

Kurt sighed, not sure how he felt, not knowing how he  should  feel. "Alright."

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Just over ten minutes in to the first episode, Blaine had blushingly said that he was going to just go down and see if there was anything left from breakfast, and had fled. Kurt had watched a minute or two more, trying to be calm and mature, but the images of the near thirty something man and the seventeen year old boy in bed together wouldn't leave his mind, and he clicked the button to open the driver of the computer, taking out the disc and putting it back in the box, but instead of stashing the box back under the bed, he grabbed it, tucking it inside the folder of sheet music he'd brought to practice that morning.

After a trip to his room for his computer, he headed to his spot in the drama wing, knowing that, especially on the weekend, he wouldn't run into anyone. He plugged in his headphones and went back to watching.

 

Chapter 8

Kurt called Sebastian when he paused the disc to go find lunch. He wasn't in the mood for small talk. After a quick   “Hey!  “from Sebastian he spit it out.

 “Blaine broke up with me today, and you said you were free today, and I want to go dancing.  “ It was an idea he'd gotten while watching Justin woo Brian. He thought it had serious merit, and now he just had to play his cards right.

Sebastian was at a loss.   “He broke up with you? Why? Was it me? Cause I can apologize if I need to. I really am sorry I was such an asshole the other night.  “

He was honestly concerned, and it warmed at Kurt's heart.   “Not really. It was about me, and how we're better as friends anyway.  “

 “Oh.  “ Sebastian was quiet.   “I don't know where to go dancing, you're too young for even under 21 clubs.  “

  “Sebastian.  “Kurt's tone was ripe with disgust.   “Like you never went out when you were in high school.  “His eye roll was audible in his tone.   “I have a fake ID you moron.  “

  “Oh.  “ Sebastian paused.   “But you look really young.  “

Kurt laughed at him.   “And pretty. It won't be a problem. Pick me up at eight. You can take me to dinner first. I'll meet you in the parking lot.  “

  “I.. uh... alright.  “ He was lost, but it wouldn't be the first time Kurt had done that to him.   “Should I call you?”

  “I'll be there. No worries.  “Kurt sounded so sure that Sebastian's nerves settled a tiny bit.

  “Alright. See you.“

  “Yes. “

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Kurt didn't go out with the guys very often, but he had been enough times to know how to dress himself to pass through the halls safely while being able to strip off a layer or two and be comfortable in the stifling air of a glitter ridden dance floor, and with his time spent working out, he knew that his frame was fit, and a black light had a way of shining off of his pale skin that made him seem ethereal. All he needed was to get a drink or two into Sebastian and Operation Kurtbastian would be in effect. He'd laughed when he came up with the name in his mind after finding a message board about Britin in Queer as Folk. The portmanteau was his full name with part of Sebastian's, his name first, and he liked how the power was more based on his own name. It was just a game of twisting letters, but he loved the way it rolled off of his tongue.

His pants were sinfully tight, and he wore a sweater that was draped artfully, along with a scarf wrapped with a swag around his throat. His shoes had just a hint of heel, but he would still be a few inches shorter than Sebastian, a thought that caused a sharp thrill to rush up his spine. Sebastian's height was definitely a turn on for him, and he couldn't wait to dance with him. At 7:45 he was sitting on the stairs off to the side of the dorm, waiting for Sebastian. He showed up with ten minutes to spare, and Kurt climbed in, smiling shyly as he breathed in musky cologne.   “You're early.  “

Sebastian smiled, thinking that Kurt would be overheated within moments of entrance to a club, if Sebastian could even get them into one with Kurt wrapped up so loosely. He'd have to try though. With Kurt so close after a break up, he just wanted to be supportive, and he'd had to remind himself that Kurt was very nearly a grown up, and he would much rather Kurt go out with him and work out his emotions than with some random guy from town or school. At least if they were together, Sebastian could make sure Kurt made it home safe.

With that in mind, he turned the car in the direction of his favorite Japanese restaurant. The food would be light enough that they could dance later without being sick, but healthy and delicious.

He ordered sake with his food, knowing that it would take much more than the small serving offered here to get him tipsy. He came back from the bathroom to find Kurt glancing around from his seat at their shadowed table in the back of the restaurant, and tipping up the cup, tossing back the sake. He made a face, grimacing for a moment before refilling the cup so Sebastian wouldn't know he'd done it. Sebastian decided to let it go. He was about to take an underage person into a bar, after all, and it didn't get much worse than that. I'm going to hell. He thought as he made his way back to the table. But it's going to be fun getting there.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

The car had barely pulled to a stop in the parking structure when Kurt was out of the car and standing beside it, layers being shed into his seat. Sebastian's brow furrowed and he watched the pile grow. Finally he climbed out of the low seat to stand on his side of the car, only to be met with the slam of a car door and Kurt's retreating back, fading into the shadows. He shook his head, clicking the button on the keys to lock the rental car, following behind Kurt, making their way to a notorious Cincinnati hotspot for the young and beautiful gay people of the city. It wasn't much in relation to New York or Chicago, but it would do.

Kurt bypassed the line, smiling sweetly at the big bouncer, flashing his fake ID. It worked, of course, and he turned to toss   “He's with me,  “to the man when Sebastian called out his name from behind the velvet rope. He made his way into the club, not waiting for him to catch up.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

The bass was pounding, lights flashing crazily around the space. Kurt didn't bother finding a drink yet. He could feel the music in his veins, and needed to move. He made his way to the dance floor, sliding between other bodies to find a place in the writhing mass. Now to wait for Sebastian to find him. In the meantime, he really did have a breakup to work off frustration over, and there were pretty boys surrounding him, ready to help him work it out.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Sebastian was shocked when Kurt sailed through the door, fading into the crowd once inside. After a few minutes he gave in and got a drink, climbing a set of stairs in hopes that with a better vantage he'd be able to find Kurt. He was into his second glass when he finally spotted him, his back plastered to the front of another man, arm hooked up and around his neck and they ground together to the beat of the music, Kurt rocking in an indecent way. Then there was another guy at his front and Kurt was smiling in a way that no teenager should know how. He was wearing a tight sleeveless shirt and leather cuffs on his wrists. The effect was to enhance the incredibly impressive musculature of his arms and pecs. Sebastian had a sudden urge to be one of the men rubbing against him, and perhaps to do them permanent bodily harm. He tipped back the last of his drink, setting the empty glass on a side table and making his way back down the stairs. He had a teenage boy to collect.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Kurt didn't know how long it took for Sebastian to find him, completely lost track of time as he let the music consume him. There were bodies, and hands, and touches, but it all faded together as his mind faded. He felt like he was drunk, but not with alcohol. He was drunk on atmosphere and emotion and need.

There was a disturbance around him, and then Sebastian was there in front of him, and there was a frozen moment in time when the bodies around them writhed, but they stayed in place, letting the moment drag while they watched each other, not quite warily, but still unsure. Kurt was the first to move, lifting a hand to Sebastian's chest, letting his hips start to move side to side just the slightest bit, unable to hold still anymore.   “You done hiding?  “

The question sounded loaded to Sebastian, and he didn't know how to answer, so he let the magnetism of this moment, this space out of time, and let his hands reach forward to grasp at Kurt's hips, his own moving to the music, and then the moment was over and they became a part of the music.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Sebastian would swear that he was only slightly buzzed from the alcohol before he found Kurt, but within moments of laying hands on him he felt entirely drunk. They moved together on the floor, sweat pouring off of them, smiling and laughing with the high from the endorphins being released. Sebastian loved this, feeling free for the first time in forever, being able to have his hands on Kurt and not feel like a creepy old man, because in this place, in this time, they were equals. Not adult and teen, not man and child, but two people who were drawn to each other.

After a space of time that neither of them could count, Kurt grew fed up with the discomfort of his shirt and the sweat dripping and making his shirt stick, and so he pulled it off, wiping his face with it, then his chest, before slinging it through one of his belt loops and disregarding it in his mind, but then being stopped by Sebastian's tentative hand on his skin. Fingertips brushing at his shoulder, and down over his arm muscles, drawing patterns over the bulges and tendons, then stroking back up, and across to his collar bones, stroking down over the firm planes. Kurt shivered, and Sebastian's eyes shot up, as if shaken from a trance.   “Kurt.  “It was as if he was only realizing who it was he'd been wrapped up in for so long.   “I...  “

Kurt didn't let him go any further, just stepped forward, trapping that hand between their chests as he pressed them together, rising up on his tiptoes and yanking Sebastian down to his level, muttering   “Shut up, Smythe.  “ before diving in for a wicked kiss. He realized within a split second what had been wrong with all of Blaine's kisses, and his answer was that they had lacked Sebastian. Every nerve in his tongue and teeth, and how did he have nerves in his teeth? And his lips, his face, his hands where they gripped onto Sebastian's hair, his waist where Sebastian had grabbed him back, and each inch where they touched in between, which were many, were inflamed, as if he were in an electric circuit, and he felt as if his hair should be standing up on end from the effect of it. He pulled back to breathe, but within moments was pressing forward into the kiss again. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced, beyond any expectations and surpassing every dream. Sebastian in the flesh was so much better than any fantasy he'd ever been able to come up with in his darkest, most private moments.

He knew that eventually the alcohol and the music would wear off, and Sebastian would have his mind and his conscience back, which was the real difference between the fictitious Brian Kinney and his flesh and blood Sebastian, was that his own older man was kind and caring and wise and would feel remorse for taking something from Kurt he saw as a theft, and Kurt tried to come up with a way to salve his guilt, but could only come up with the capacity to feel, and then his mind was gone again as one of Sebastian's hands clenched on his neck, the other moving to his ass to squeeze and grip. Kurt moaned and was lost.  

 

Chapter 9

They danced for a while yet, each lost in the spell of the moment, until the lights flickered and the dance floor started to clear. Feeling a little too tipsy, Sebastian recommended getting a cab, but Kurt wasn't intoxicated, and so he insisted that he drive. Since it was so late, and seeing how it would be easier this way, Kurt drove the rental car to Sebastian's hotel, helping Sebastian along to his room, then falling with him onto the bed. The room was a single king, and the shower/tub area was open to the room.

Kurt groaned and climbed up out of the bed, feeling his sticky skin rub unpleasantly. "Gonna shower." Sebastian only grunted and tucked his face into the pillow where he'd collapsed face down. Kurt stood awkwardly by the shower, looking at where Sebastian was lying on the bed, then back to the stall longingly. Decided, he started stripping, not able to stomach the idea of sleeping with this filth all over him. He found Sebastian's bodywash and shampoo in the shower, grabbing his own washcloth and turning on the hot water. The pressure was incredible, his muscles unknotting under the spray.

Once he was clean, he crawled into the bed with Sebastian, facing the wall, thinking to himself that Sebastian's breathing was probably the most comforting sound in the world, and fading off to sleep.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

When Sebastian woke up, his head was pounding. He got up and headed for the bathroom, setting up the little coffee maker to percolate, and digging through his bag for some aspirin. After using the bathroom and getting two pills down, along with a couple big glasses of water, and half a cup of black coffee, he headed back into the bedroom, stopping dead when he saw Kurt lying there wearing only his boxer shorts.

Taking a deep breath, he had to think hard to try to piece the night back together. He remembered going to pick Kurt up, following him into a club he thought they'd be turned away from, and watching as Kurt was fondled and ground against by perfect strangers. He also remembered moving forward to collect Kurt and finding himself kissing him, plastering them together and finally tasting that fresh young skin.

He moved to the balcony, opening the door quietly and settling himself into the seat there. What he had done with Kurt was wrong. It didn't matter that Kurt was nearly 18, or that they'd known each other for nearly three years. Sebastian was ten years his senior, and should be with someone his own age, period.

He decided that he'd have to find some way to tell Kurt that, to explain, and apologize, and make him see that what they'd done wasn't right. He had to do it.

He sat on the balcony for at least half an hour, his bare feet freezing, and his body starting to stink. Grudgingly, he pulled himself up, moving into the room.

Kurt was sitting up in bed, Sebastian's computer open on his lap. He looked up, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Sorry. You were taking forever, and I was hungry, and I couldn't find a menu, so I went to the website. I ordered you oatmeal, cause you probably feel like shit. Just in case, though, I also ordered crepes and cheerios. Just in case."

Sebastian laughed. "Yeah, we'll have to see when it gets here. For now, I'm gonna grab some more coffee and a shower."

Kurt nodded, looking back to the computer screen. He was glad that it wasn't weird, that they could still be them, even after what had happened. He grimaced to himself, knowing that there would have to be a conversation eventually, probably even today, but also knowing that he needed coffee first. And maybe bacon.

He got up, finding his jeans and yanking them on before digging through Sebastian's suitcase for a t-shirt, since he wasn't sure where his had gone to. He answered the door when there was a knock, digging into his own wallet for a tip, thanking the guy and shutting the door. He was just finishing his first piece of bacon and getting ready to dig into his crepes when Sebastian came in. "I got you a vanilla macchiato, too."

Sebastian collapsed into the seat across from him, reaching for the coffee with a heartfelt groan. "Oh my God, thank you. You're a saint, I swear it."

Kurt laughed. "Well, you are paying for it, so..."

Sebastian took a long sip, blowing out a breath. "Nope. Work pays for it. But I accept your obviously heartfelt thanks."

Kurt looked down at his food, then mumbled through his mouth full of strawberries and whipped cream. "Fanks."

They ate in companionable silence, sharing the occasional quip, but mostly just quietly enjoying the food and the time. When they'd finished, Kurt stood with his cup of coffee and moved to the window, looking out at the park across the way.

Sebastian stood. "We need to talk." He'd held off as long as he could, but there were things that needed to be said between them.

Kurt turned, setting his cup on the table and stopping directly in front of Sebastian. "I know what you want to say. I've known you too long not to. But just so we're on even ground, I need to be honest about last night." He reached forward, gripping Sebastian's shaking hand. "Last night was my Brian Kinney fantasy." He looked up, capturing Sebastian's green eyes. "But I'm no Justin, and you're not just some guy at a club." He laced both hands around Sebastian's. "You're a good man." When Sebastian opened his mouth to cut him off, Kurt laid a finger over his lips. "No. You're the best man I know."

"But-"

Kurt backed away, putting space between them and picking up his coffee again. "But I'm in high school, and there's time."

Sebastian snapped his mouth shut, not sure where Kurt was going with this.

Kurt smiled a little and took a sip of his cooling drink. "So I'll be good, and we'll stay friends." His grin turned wicked and he moved to walk past Sebastian to the bathroom, cup in hand. "But-" He reached back, giving Sebastian's ass a firm slap as he passed. "- my birthday is in three months, and then I'm not making any promises, Smythe." With that he slammed the door shut, laughing softly at his last glimpse of Sebastian's shocked face.

 

Chapter 10

Sebastian had promised Kurt months ago that he'd come for his birthday in May, but he was nervous as hell. He wasn't sure if Kurt had been joking, wanting to rile him that day in the hotel, or if he'd been serious. They hadn't spoken about it that day or any since, and now he was leaning against his rented car, waiting for Kurt to come down after classes. He knew that Kurt was going to grab his things from his dorm, so he'd settled in, watching the scattering of teenagers from behind his sunglasses.

There was a whistle from his left, and he turned his head on reflex, then froze. Kurt was coming towards him, duffel in hand, but that wasn't what caught his breath. He was wearing slim cut pinstripe pants, a dark button down, and a slim tie, his hair swept up and a grin stretched across his face.

Sebastian stood from his leaning position, taking Kurt's bag and tossing it inside the open window, stumbling slightly when he was shoved back against the side of the car, being spun just slightly.   “Wh-  “but the rest was cut off by a pair of hands on his cheeks and a mouth pressed against his. Kurt's lips were damp and warm, tasting of mint and licorice. His arms came up to hold Kurt's shoulders, putting some space between them, but breathing a little harshly already.   “What are you doing?  “

Kurt only grinned, moving his hands to remove Sebastian's sunglasses, locking their eyes.   “I'm staking my claim. Now shut up.  “ This kiss was slower, a slip, slide, glorious friction.

Sebastian leaned their foreheads together, separating his mouth to take a deep breath.   “We need to talk.  “He didn't open his eyes, but he could feel Kurt nodding against him, felt his wet chuckle against his cheekbone.

Kurt scraped his nails along Sebastian's neck, scratching the scalp at the back of his head.   “Fair enough.  “He leaned forward,   “I have a couple requests.  “

Sebastian slit his eyes open, raising a brow.   “Oh?  “

Kurt quirked a smile.   “Yeah. But maybe not in front of my school, alright? Don't want my mysterious benefactor to find out about my lascivious misdeeds.  “

Sebastian was serious very quickly.   “Misdeeds?  “ He separated them with his hands on Kurt's hips.   “What's going on?  “

Kurt made a face at him, shaking his head.   “You are too much sometimes.  “ He poked Sebastian in the ribs.   “I meant you, and the fact that I'm about to seduce my much older boyfriend.  “ He leaned up to press a quick smacking kiss to Sebastian's slack mouth before yanking him up by the hand.

Sebastian was dumbfounded.   “Boyfriend?  “

Kurt circled him, moving for the door handle, but stopped to press his lips to Sebastian's neck from behind.   “Boyfriend.  “He climbed in the car, grinning unrepentantly while Sebastian shook himself and circled the hood. He was muttering to himself, but Kurt could read a few words from his lips. 'boyfriend', 'misdeeds', and 'seduce', among them.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

  “Look, we need to talk. Like, for real. I've been putting it off as much as you have, but it needs to happen, or else I can't see you anymore, okay?  “

Kurt heard the seriousness in his tone, and consciously took in a deep breath, calming himself. He'd learned to be a carefree teenager in his time at Dalton, but he'd had to grow up quick and young, and so he understood that right now Sebastian wasn't joking. He was being sincere, and there was concern on his face, as if he wasn't sure if Kurt would have an honest conversation with him. Kurt lifted his hand to cover Sebastian's where they were folded on the restaurant table between them. They'd already placed their orders and were sitting, picking at the hummus appetizer.

Kurt caught Sebastian's eye, squeezing his fingers gently before pulling his hand back, curling his own fingers together.   “Hey. It's alright. How long have you and I been friends?   

Sebastian's shoulders released a little bit of their tension, though he was still far from relaxed.   “A long time.  “

Kurt smiled.   “Years. Now, why don't we have this super serious conversation, and then we can celebrate my birthday, yeah?  “His eyes were soft when Sebastian looked back up to him.

  “Yeah.  “He breathed out a sigh. He looked back at his hands, obviously thinking hard. After a few long moments, he let out a disgusted chuckle.   “I don't even know where to start or what to say. Why is this so difficult?  “

Kurt tilted his head to the side, drawing Sebastian's attention.   “Then why don't I start?  “ At Sebastian's nervous nod, he squared his shoulders, thinking for a moment before beginning.   “I've had feelings for you for a really long time, and I know that you had feelings for me, too. I also know that you felt guilty about it, since I was so young, but at the same time, I wasn't really as young as I was, you know?  “ He took a deep breath, raising a hand when Sebastian looked like he was going to start talking.   “And the last time we were together, we skipped a couple steps, maybe acted a bit prematurely, but we didn't really do anything bad, no matter how your guilt has been hounding you. And just so you know, I'm considering this our first real date.  “ He shrugged, looking down.   “But when I said you were my boyfriend, I was just trying to rile you.  “ He lifted his eyes again.   “I know that you have options, and we don't have to be boyfriends if you don't want to, but I just... I wanted you to know what I want, and where I stand, I guess.  “

Sebastian reached forward, taking Kurt's fingers in his own.   “I think that a first date is a great place to start.  “ He tilted his wrist, sliding his fingers down in between Kurt's, pushing away the shiver of sensation at the caress to his sensitive skin.   “And I think that we should wait a little while before deciding if we should be boyfriends. I'm not the only one with options here, Kurt.  “ He squeezed their hands.   “There are lots of guys at school who would probably be a better fit, closer to your age, and I don't want you to forget how much older than you I am, alright? Do you really want to be tied down by a stodgy old man? I don't think so.  “

Kurt shook his head vehemently, reaching up to grasp Sebastian by the chin.   “No. I'll wait for the title, if you insist, alright? But you're not old, and I'm not that young, and I'll take you any way I can get you, and if that requires being tied, well...  “ He grinned, cackling a little when he saw Sebastian's eyes slam shut as he realized the double entendre of his own words.   “Yeah, I know that's not what you meant, but I couldn't resist. Anyways.  “ He stroked their fingers together, loving the look of Sebastian's long, slim, ink stained fingers tangled with Kurt's own porcelain skin.   “I don't want to be with any of the boys at school, Sebastian. I'm not a child, and I haven't been for a long time. So as far as I'm concerned, tonight is my first date with my first, and only, boyfriend.  “ He shrugged, staring guilelessly into Sebastian's glowing green eyes.   “I figure I may as well let you know now, that I think you're it for me.  “

Sebastian's voice was a little choked as he murmured his response.   “You can't know that.  “

Kurt brought Sebastian's fingers to his lips.   “Celine Dion was 19 when she got together with her manager, and he was 45, and they've been together for 25 years. It's possible.  “

Sebastian just watched Kurt from across the table, his heart in his eyes as he tried to memorize his features.   “Anything's possible.  “He met Kurt's smile with a soft one of his own.

 

Chapter 11

They'd eaten and decided to go back to the hotel room to watch a movie on Sebastian's tablet. He had been surprised that Kurt hadn't wanted anything more exciting for his birthday celebration, but he'd insisted that room service dessert and popcorn were exactly what he wanted, so they'd changed into pj's in the room, a suite this time, two bedrooms separated by a living room area.

Sebastian perked up when Kurt came in, waving a cord at him and smiling.   “I brought my connector cords this time, so we can stream it on the flat screen!  “

Kurt smiled and made a happy humming sound, settling on the couch and waiting for Sebastian to sit beside him.   “What are we watching?  “

Sebastian leaned back, leaning his arm across the back of the sofa, and raised an eyebrow at Kurt as he leaned in to use him as a pillow.   “Guess.  “

Kurt squished his eyes shut, making a show of thinking hard, but knowing which Sebastian had chosen. It was their favorite.   “Bangarang.  “

  “Ding ding ding, we have a winner!  “ He reached over to wrap his free arm around Kurt's waist, tugging him closer as the opening music started.   “I love this movie.  “

  “I think it's awfully sweet of you..  “

  “Louder!  “

  “I think it's awfully sweet of you!  “

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Kurt was snoring softly, and Sebastian was exhausted himself from the flight, so after a few minutes of trying not to nod off as well, he inched himself out from beneath Kurt's weight on the couch, moving to shut off his ipad, turning off the screen and lamps before gripping Kurt behind his waist and under his knees and glancing at both doors before muttering to himself about what an idiotic thing it was to do, and walking into his own room. The turn down service made it easy to slide Kurt in, and he climbed in behind him, reaching over to click off the bedside lamp before tugging up the comforter over them.

Kurt had woken slightly when Sebastian had lifted him from the couch. Not enough to be alert, but enough to feel a warm comfort when Sebastian climbed in with him. He rolled himself to his side, wiggling until he could feel Sebastian behind him, then reached back for his arm, pulling it over him and to his chest. With a warm sigh and a soft murmur, he was lulled back to sleep.

Sebastian closed his eyes on a sharp sting at the action, gritting his teeth to stop the tears. Burying his face into his pillow for a moment, he shifted so that he could inhale the scent of Kurt's hairspray, turning his hand to tangle his hand with Kurt's, settling in and letting himself fade, wondering if Kurt had been right. Maybe Kurt was   “it  “for him too.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

It was warm, and his brain was fuzzy. He was used to sleeping alone, and had a tendency to kick off his covers, so it was disorienting to wake up surrounded by so much heat. He felt a puff of breath against his neck and shuddered weakly, still not fully out of the haze of sleep. There was a slow awareness creeping, and he realized that the pressure against his backside was moving ever so marginally, rocking against him. There was a bitten off moan that was barely a sound, and Kurt realized that he must be in bed with Sebastian. They'd shared a bed before, but had always kept to their own sides of the standard hotel king size. Now, however, Sebastian was pressed all along him, his arms wrapped around Kurt and his raging boner against Kurt's ass. Kurt felt his body respond, stiffening in his pj pants.

Turning his head, he saw that Sebastian's eyes were closed. So he was dreaming. Kurt decided that it was time for him to wake up, and slowly started to roll his body over in the circle of Sebastian's strong arms. He watched, and caught the moment when Sebastian's eyes began to flutter into awareness.   “Kurt?  “His hips moved, seemingly without his permission and he gasped out a moan.   “Oh, God. Kurt?  “

  “Shhh.  “Kurt brought a hand up, softly touching the stubble rough cheek, holding his face still to pull him in for a kiss.   “I've got you.  “ He felt his legs tangle with Sebastian's, the heavy pressure of that forbidden hard on against his thigh. He wanted so many things in that moment, but was still not entirely alert, so he just let himself lean in, sinking further into that heat.

Sebastian was swamped with sensation, the smell, the touch, the taste of Kurt all around him. He was confused, as he'd dreamt of Kurt before, but this was different, and then there was a moan, and the blanket shifted and he felt a chill against his neck, and he realized that he wasn't dreaming anymore, and that he'd somehow ended up humping against Kurt's leg, kissing him for all he was worth. He stilled his hips, pulling back to try to glimpse Kurt's features, but it was difficult in the darkened hotel room.   “Kurt?  “

Kurt was sure that if Sebastian came to his senses now and ended things, he might just die, so he tried to settle him.   “Shh. Kiss me.  “

  “But-  “ Sebastian was tugging at Kurt, trying to separate them.   “Kurt!  “

Kurt groaned dejectedly and pulled back,   “God, what?  “

  “I want to see you... want to see your face when you come.  “ Sebastian shuddered with the words, smiling into the darkness when Kurt huffed out a laugh.   “That okay?  “

Kurt leaned away, reaching for the switch, squinting when the muted light snapped on. The fluorescent bulb would get brighter slowly, so it wasn't too shocking, but his eyes still had to adjust. He looked back to Sebastian, meeting his questioning look.   “That's not what I thought you were going to say, is all.  “

Sebastian smiled, reaching for Kurt and yanking him back in for a soft kiss.   “You're not the only one who was excited for your birthday.  “His hands were at Kurt's shoulders, then trailing down his back, over his waist, and under the edge of his t-shirt before sliding further, moaning into a kiss as his long fingers gripped at Kurt's backside, squeezing and releasing rhythmically.

Kurt whimpered and rocked his hips in time with Sebastian's hands, feeling his flannel clad dick rub against Sebastian's through the layers of cloth. It was too much, and it wasn't enough, and then Sebastian's thigh was between his, and with a sharp cry into the night, he was gone. The white hot flash of pleasure reached from his groin, down to his toes, and up through his fingertips, and out his ears, and his hair, and back down to his center, and it seemed like it would never end as Sebastian rocked against him, He opened his eyes, shocked to find green eyes focused on his face.   “Sebastian?”

  “You are so fucking sexy, you have no idea. I've felt like such a dirty old man for so long, because I wondered what your face looked like when you came. Wondered if you'd cry out, or whimper, or bite down on your lip. And now I know.  “His hips stuttered, his breathing uneven as he continued to rock, not quite there but almost.

Kurt leaned forward, sucking his earlobe in, biting down gently.   “I wondered too. How you'd feel in my hand, in my mouth, in my ass. I want to see your face when you lose it. Can you come for me.?  “He pulled back, meeting Sebastian's eyes and raking his nails down the back of his neck.

Sebastian's eyes nearly rolled back in his head, his neck tipping back sharply as the pleasure overtook him, and every sharply inhaled breath of Kurt's scent was like a drug, and every nerve seemed like it was on fire, and just when he thought he couldn't handle any more, the wave evened out, and he started to drift down. Kurt was lying on his chest, his face tucked under his chin. He let out a breath, loving the boneless feeling.   “Wow.  “

  “I know.  “ Kurt laughed with an exhausted moan.   “My pants are gross, but I don't want to move. I don't think I can turn the light off either. Guh.  “He tucked his hands tighter around Sebastian's waist.   “Sleep.  “

Sebastian smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt, rolling him gently over so he could reach out to click off the light.   “We can clean up later, but I agree. Sleep.  “

Later, they would both swear they'd never slept so soundly.

 

Chapter 12

The next day was spent shopping, with a picnic in the park, eating delicious deli food on a bench, and a visit to a small spa for manicures and pedicures.

Kurt had woken up first, uncomfortable in his messy shorts, and had carefully climbed out of bed, quickly showering and starting on his skin care, smiling abashedly when Sebastian had come in, pressed a sleepy kiss to the back of Kurt's neck, and moved into the toilet stall, closing the door behind him. That had set the tone of the day, the sweet almost coupley things they did, the hand brushes, a hand on a waist, a kiss on a temple, a tangle of fingers as they walked.

Now it was time for dinner, and Kurt was trying to decide between three new shirts he'd purchased that day, all laid out on the bed, with a finger to his lips. Sebastian was in the living area of the hotel suite, checking his work email, and finishing up some correspondence. There was a throat clearing in the doorway, and Kurt looked up.

Sebastian was leaning against the door jamb, looking at him speculatively.   “Green, I think.  “

Kurt tilted his head, looking back at the shirts.   “Green? Are you sure? I rather like the purple, but the charcoal is also really nice...  “

  “The green one sets off your eyes.  “ Sebastian started to move closer, but slowly.

Kurt turned to face him fully, confused.   “But my eyes aren't green.  “ His hands went to his hips in tentative affront.   “I don't-  “

Sebastian was just a step away when he laid a finger across Kurt's lips to shush him.   “Your eyes aren't just blue either, though. There's blue in them, and at first glance, it's easy to say that you have blue eyes, but that's an oversimplification. One shouldn't discount the amber haze that fades into aquamarine, and into laurel green, not quite olive, but not sea green either. Bits of yellow, and then the obvious dark blue.  “

Sebastian was staring into his face, and Kurt had trouble looking away, wondering how the ridiculous recitation was making him weak in the knees rather than laugh out loud at Sebastian.   “Nobody's ever noticed before, that my eyes aren't just blue.  “His cheeks were bright, his breathing shallow.

Thumb caressing Kurt's cheek, Sebastian took a moment to look at Kurt's mouth, pulling his eyes away from the depths of Kurt's eyes.   “I've always noticed.  “He leaned in, lips a breath away from Kurt's.   “Nothing about you is simple, Kurt Hummel.”

The words were spoken against Kurt's lips, and he was anticipating a kiss, his eyes had fallen shut, and then Sebastian was gone, leaving just a hint of his scent behind him as he made his way into the bathroom. Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed with a deep breath, trying to get himself under control.   “Asshole  “ he muttered under his breath, but when he got up a moment later, it was to reach for the green shirt, tucking it into the waistband of his black pinstripe pants, shaking out the matching vest and pulling it over his shoulders, buttoning it and glancing at himself in the full length mirror provided inside the closet door. Sebastian was right, of course. The green did set off his eyes.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Dinner was impeccable, not quite what Kurt had expected, but exactly what he hadn't realized he wanted. The restaurant was gorgeous, with valet service, a Matre D, and reserved tables. When he opened his menu, Sebastian had asked if it was alright if he ordered for him, and Kurt had looked at him questioningly, but had closed the menu and given his permission.

Sebastian ordered from memory, not bothering to look at the menu himself. Kurt didn't bother paying attention to the words, trusting that he would approve once the food was set in front of him, instead watching Sebastian's mouth as he recited, the way he smiled politely, a little detached, and handed off the unused menus.

When Sebastian turned back to Kurt, he was unprepared for the warmth in his gaze.   “What? Do you approve?  “his eyebrow went up as he waited for Kurt's response, and he couldn't help staring as Kurt licked at his lower lip.

Kurt watched Sebastian watch him, and grinned wickedly.   “I have no idea what you just ordered. I was too busy thinking about how talented your mouth is.  “ He felt himself blush, but he couldn't quite get up the urge to care.

Sebastian watched the blood rush to Kurt's face, and felt a mirroring flush flood his own skin.   “Well, you haven't seen anything yet. Just wait.  “ He let his tongue slide deliciously slowly across his teeth, forcing his breath into a slow, steady rhythm.   “We didn't get very far last night, but I have to give you back soon, and I have plans for you.  “

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

It had ended up being an entree service that wasn't on the menu, as Sebastian explained. When Kurt thought of down home food, it was something similar to this, but without this incredible skill and attention to detail. He was served gorgeous plate after gorgeous plate of melt in your mouth roast beef, fluffy mashed potatoes, smooth as silk gravy, sauteed mushroom, sweet potatoes mashed by hand, turkey with cranberry sauce and a more homestyle version of potatoes, all served in small plate portions, so that by the end of the meal he wasn't feeling ill, but pleasantly solid.

The server came out and took Sebastian's credit card as he slid a dish of ice cream on the table. Kurt considered turning it away, but then Sebastian had a spoon to his lips, and he parted them, staring into Sebastian's eyes as he did so, and he was glad he had. It was cream, and vanilla, and it took him to his childhood, tossing a sack of ice and salt around the back yard with his father, agitating it for what seemed like forever before splitting open the duct tape package, only to find a ziploc baggie of semi-frozen heaven. He had a flash of drippy chins and excited squeals, and then he was back with Sebastian in the restaurant, fighting off a rush of emotion.

Sebastian watched Kurt's face change as he absorbed the first taste of the simple dessert, and when Kurt's eyes opened, there was a sheen of tears that Sebastian wasn't sure what to do with.   “Kurt? Are you alright?  “

Kurt smiled, wiping at the single stray tear that had escaped, reaching for the second spoon.   “I'm fine. Just had a good memory.  “He wouldn't ruin this night with his silly emotions.

Sebastian let it slide, knowing that when Kurt was ready to talk, he would, and not wanting to push him and break the happy hum of their evening.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Heated looks and lingering hands made the trip back to the hotel seem never ending, but they eventually made it back, standing at opposite sides of the elevator, because neither of them were silly enough to consider it a private space, but then they were in their room, and the lock clicked into place seeming incredibly loud in the echoing silence.

Kurt reached up to start loosening his tie, holding Sebastian's gaze, tugging it over his head and tossing it, uncaring of where it landed. Then he started on the buttons on his shirt, untucking it and tossing it, too, then sliding his belt out of the loops, watching as those green eyes grew ever more heated, but Sebastian made no move to come closer or to reciprocate by undressing himself. Kurt tugged off his undershirt, then kicked off his shoes and socks, losing his dress pants, shucking them over his thickening erection, still hidden in his boxer briefs.

Nearly nude, he moved to Sebastian, reaching for his leather jacket and moving to shove it from Sebastian's shoulders before going to work on his clothes, moving as if detached, doing the chore of undressing his partner. Then they were both in just underwear, panting a little, hands itching a little as they wished for contact.

Just then, there was a buzz from Kurt's coat, and he growled as he turned to dig through his pile, pulling out his cell phone, planning to shut it off when he realized that it was his father, changing his mind and answering the call. Burt wished him a happy birthday, and Kurt couldn't bring himself to correct him, tell him he'd missed the day, instead thanking him, and telling him the highlights from his visit with Sebastian, leaving out most details, but his Father wouldn't want those anyway. After a few minutes of talking, Burt signed off, telling Kurt to 'have a ball, kiddo!' before hanging up.

He didn't realize how close Sebastian had gotten to him until there were arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind, lips at his jaw, pressing sweet kisses into his skin. He tossed his phone onto the clothes pile again, bringing up his hands to rub Sebastian's forearm where it rested across his sternum.   “That was Dad. He said to say hi.  “

Sebastian just tightened his arms slightly.   “I heard. I'm sorry.  “

Kurt turned in the circle of his arms, bringing his own to circle Sebastian's neck.   “Don't be. He was close this time. It's been worse. And now I have you.  “ he tugged gently, and got a deep, warm kiss for his efforts.

  “You do have me,  “Sebastian said.   “For as long as you want.  “

Kurt's breath ghosted across Sebastian's chin.   “Then make love to me.  “he dove in for another kiss, feelign the heat rise as Sebastian backed him into the wall. The cold surface made him shiver, and he parted their lips to gasp out   “bedroom.  “before being consumed again by another kiss.

Eventually they made it to the bedroom, their shorts getting lost along the way at some point, but neither of them caring. Kurt kissed his way down Sebastian's chest, slamming him backwards into the bed before climbing on top, wanting to learn each and every inch of him, the culmination of so many years of wanting, finally coming to a head, and the passion in his veins sang.

Sebastian pulled him up, needing another kiss, and then another, and then Kurt was moaning, and arching into him, and he scraped his nails down a muscular thigh, fingers clamping over a taut cheek. Each touch, each caress like he'd never done this before, or perhaps more accurately, like each experience he'd ever had was just in preparation for this moment, gaining skill and stamina for the moment when he'd finally be able to put his skin to Kurt's and feel that all consuming flood of sensation, both emotional and physical, the conflagration of two souls igniting and setting aflame.

Kurt was the first to ask for lube, pulling away to retrieve it, then slicking up Sebastian's fingers and leading his hand down between them, using a hand beneath his own knee to open himself for it, and Sebastian was caught without breath by the sight. He wanted nothing more than to make this moment last a lifetime, his awe limitless, but then he was brought back to the moment by Kurt writhing and moaning in anticipation, and he slid his fingers against Kurt's opening.

He called on each and every skill, needing this to be amazing for Kurt, because it was already amazing for him, and he needed to be sure Kurt was having the best experience possible. He stretched him slowly, kissing and sucking at his collarbones, marking his throat, biting down on a nipple, playing it as Kurt writhed, moaning and crying out as Sebastian played him like an instrument. When he was able to thrust a third finger inside Kurt without friction he decided it was time, sliding away to sheath himself and then lining himself up.

Kurt pulled Sebastian into a desperate kiss as he was filled, arching sharply at the new sensation, eyes all but rolling back in his head. He reached down to grip his own cock, but his fingers were brushed away by Sebastian's, the grip so different and ever so much better than his own.

Sebastian rocked into him, setting a rhythm, letting out a huff of breath when Kurt's leg on his shoulder tightened, hands in his hair clenching. The heat rose ever higher, and Kurt was sure he'd be consumed by it, sweat dripping from him, his nerves singing, and just as he thought he'd surely go mad from it, he shattered, feeling as though little bits of himself had scattered to the stars.

Sebastian watched his face as he came, then clenched his eyes shut, rocking hard, and not half a dozen thrusts later he was joining Kurt, jerking shallowly, crying out Kurt's name into his skin. Eventually he had to pull away, disposing of the condom, and grabbing his discarded shirt from earlier in the day where he'd left it by the bed, swiping Kurt up. He let himself fall down beside Kurt, tugging him to his chest before thinking   “Lights  “out loud, feeling himself drifting off.

Kurt giggled softly as Sebastian gripped him, falling back, and just had the presence of mind to reach over for the light switch, grabbing the comforter on the way back down to Sebastian's arms, before he, too, was sucked down into the comforting abyss that was post coital bliss with Sebastian.

 

Chapter 13

When Sebastian woke up, it was to find Kurt's face smooshed into his shoulder, one hand tucked beneath Sebastian's shoulder, the other tucked under his own chin. Sebastian couldn't help but think that he looked about six years old, tucked in and snuggling like that. And then Kurt shifted the tiniest bit, and let out a whoosh of breath, along with a soft moan, bringing Sebastian's attention to the place where Kurt's morning erection was pressed to his hip.

He trailed his free hand from Kurt's neck and down his back, stroking for a long minute, noting the exquisite way Kurt moaned in his sleep, pressing closer, all without showing any signs of waking up. Deciding to see how far he could get, Sebastian braced Kurt's body with his arms, and turned them slowly until Kurt's back was to the bed, and Sebastian leaned away, watching as Kurt shifted, one knee shifting to the side, his hands splaying on the pillow beside his head. There were faint red lines on Kurt's face where he'd been pressed to Sebastian, and he wanted very much to trace them with his tongue, but he didn't want Kurt to wake too soon. He tugged the blanket down, watching a tiny shiver shake Kurt's frame, but then he was still again, breaths even and slow. Once he had the blanket off, he took a long moment to enjoy the view of Kurt all laid out and trusting, sleeping even still. His erection was at half mast, a bit of slick wetness at the tip, and Sebastian could see in the bright morning light of the bedroom that Kurt's upper thighs and backside were still shiny with lube from last night.

Moving to hover over Kurt on all fours, braced on his arms and knees, he pressed his lips to Kurt's sternum, moving slowly downward, pausing at his belly button, then his hip bone, sliding across his muscular v line over to his other hip bone. He spent some long moments just tracing the bits of flesh there gently, ever so gently. He leaned up enough that he could use a hand to trace over Kurt, taking his stiffening cock in hand, stroking so softly, bringing him to full hardness, the only reaction from Kurt a murmur and a rock of his hips.

Sebastian licked his lips, moving closer, and pulled Kurt in, loving the relaxed tone of this, loving being able to love Kurt even when he was sleeping. He worked his way down, using his mouth and hands to pluck Kurt's body like an instrument. His hips started rocking up, and broken moans started leaving Kurt's mouth, but he still showed no sign of actual consciousness. He reached over to the table by the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube, slicking one finger, then braced a thigh over his shoulder as he worshipped Kurt's cock with his mouth, sliding that one finger up to Kurt's puckered hole, sliding the lube around, smearing it with last night's leftovers, then he pressed in, working his tongue, his throat, and arching his finger, twisting it just so, and then slowly, he felt a change ripple through Kurt, those hands sliding down and into his hair, a sweet, gruff voice saying his name questioningly, then on a long moan.

Kurt was having the best fucking dream ever. Then there was a chill of cold air over his shoulders, and he reached for a blanket, only to realize that he wasn't covered. He felt hands, warmth, and then he remembered last night, and Sebastian, and he moved to reach for Sebastian, and realized just what was happening, right as Sebastian did something inside him, and there was a pressure increase on his dick. He crackd his eyes in the light of the bright morning, and called out Sebastian's name, still not entirely alert. Then there was a faint, perfect pressure against his prostate, and Sebastian's mouth was so perfect and wet, and the suction was so incredible.

Kurt's toes curled as he tightened his fingers in Sebastian's hair, holding him tight to his cock as he came hard, making the most sublime whimpering, broken sounds, all interspersed with Sebastian's name.

Sebastian wiped off his finger against the sheet, moving up to kiss Kurt full on the mouth. He'd swallowed, but the taste didn't bother him, so he was unconcerned .There was something heady and awesome about kissing Kurt, knowing that he would be able to taste his jizz in Sebastian's mouth.

Kurt was completely lax, using his last bit of energy to wrap his arms up and around Sebastian's neck.   “What even was that?  “

Sebastian laid several smacking kisses across Kurt's lips before diving in, tasting him, letting Kurt taste him in return, losing himself in it. He pulled back, watching Kurt's face.   “Was that okay?  “

Kurt skewed his face.   “You have come breath.  “he said, his grimace all dimples and adorable.

Sebastian grinned, unrepentant.   “That is a side effect of swallowing come.   When Kurt shifted slightly, he brushed up against Sebastian's still hard cock, and Sebastian bit back a moan, his eyes falling closed.

Kurt's eyes widened, his still slightly fuzzy brain becoming more alert.   “Oh God, you didn't- d'you want me to- I'm not sure how-  “getting a determined look in his eyes, he shoved Sebastian away until he was on his back on the bed, crawling over him to kiss him on the lips, then scooting down until he was at eye level with Sebastian's dick.

He'd never been so close to one before, and he was tentative when he wrapped his hand around the base. Wondering what it tasted like, he moved to swipe his tongue at the head where there was a tiny white smear.

The look on Kurt's face at the taste made Sebastian laugh out loud.   “You don't have to, Kurt. I could just jerk off in the shower.  “His eyes were soft as he watched him.

Kurt just glanced up at him, expression sure.   “No, I've got this. Just- if I do something wrong, let me know, okay?  “He braced himself, repeating the tips he'd read online in his brain. No teeth, lots of spit, choking is fine but no vomiting.

Being careful not to go too deep, he dipped down, seeing how much he could comfortably fit inside his mouth. He was surprised by how far he could go, and started working his tongue against it, relaxing his mouth and felt his salivary gland working. He pulled back a little, slicking the spit all over Sebastian's cock, using it to slide his hand up and down, twisting just the way he did on himself. He moved down, using his unoccupied hand to massage Sebastian's balls, watching his face, grinning when his eyes slammed shut on a moan. He bent down, sliding his tongue down the thin, sensitive skin before pulling them into his mouth, first one, then the other. He wondered if he could fit them both, but decided that that could wait for another day. He held them up, using his tongue to follow the skin back to where it connected to Sebastian's perineum. He was jostled slightly when Sebastian's legs sprawled in reaction, making room for Kurt.

Kurt laughed, looking up at Sebastian, his expression sheepish.   “Sorry. My bad.  “

Kurt just shook his head, laughing softly at his chagrin.   “No worries.  “Then he slid his tongue down behind Sebastian's crack as far as he could, considering the position, but then retraced his path, moving back up his cock, taking the head in again. His wrist was getting tired, so he switched hands, and began to suck at it, bobbing his head like he'd seen in the videos he'd looked up.

He didn't like porn for porn's sake usually, but in preparation for this weekend, he'd decided that he needed some help, and had gone to town, and thank god for 'incognito'. He'd seen glimpses of things he never wanted to take part in, and he'd seen things he'd wanted to try right this moment, and had ended up jerking off until his dick was sore, but now he was grateful for it.

He used all the tricks he could remember, and soon had Sebastian crying out, hands twisted in the sheets, shouting his name. He'd wanted to try swallowing, but the taste and texture were so repulsive that he couldn't do it, instead leaning over and using the shirt he'd wiped off with the night before to spit into. Coming back up, he looked Sebastian over, lying down next to him and marveling that he'd been the one to do that to him. It was heady, and now he understood why people did that.

Sebastian leaned into Kurt, kissing him deeply.   “That was absolutely incredible. Thank you.  “

Kurt blushed, pushing his face into the pillow beneath him., and Sebastian thought it was quite possibly the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Sebastian cleared his throat.   “So what do you want to do today? It's our last day together, and tonight I have to take you back to Dalton or you become a pumpkin, but we have all day.  “

Kurt glanced around the room, eyes coming back to Sebastian.   “I want to do something epic and romantic.  “Sebastian grinned at him, and Kurt reached across the inches separating them, tangling his fingers in Sebastian's hair. His voice lowered,   “and then I want to come back here and for you to fuck me so that I feel it for days.  “

Sebastian felt his spent cock twitch, but he wasn't a teenager any more, and he just groaned, slamming their mouths together in a desperate kiss.   “Your wish is my command.  “

Kurt slid back, climbing out of bed and heading for the bathroom naked, positively unashamed after all they'd done.   “Good. I command you to wash my hair.  “

Sebastian followed, all too eager to comply.

~o0o~

They spent the day walking around downtown Cincinnati. They started at the Taft Museum, enjoying the exhibits, discussing the pieces that they particularly enjoyed. When they were making their way out, they stopped at a small stand of fliers for the area, deciding to head over to Fountain Park. There was live music, booths, and food carts. They ate while they sat listening to a local band play popular hits, Kurt pulling Kurt up to dance at one point, then moving on to continue walking around. They eventually found a little local restaurant for dinner, something out of the way with incredible smells wafting from the door.

They returned to the hotel, stuffed and happy. They undressed each other, talking and laughing, eventually making their way to the bed. It was slow and perfect, and when they were finished, Kurt was loathe to get out of bed, but they had a two hour drive ahead of them, back to Dalton. They showered, separately, to save time, and dressed, and Kurt packed his things.

Kurt dozed during the drive, and Sebastian sang quietly along with the radio, content to hold Kurt's hand. When they arrived at the school, Sebastian parked near the dorm, Kurt finally pulling from his nap.

Sebastian got out, holding the door for him, then pulled him in for a passionate kiss.   “I'm going to miss you.  “

Kurt held him tight, tucking his face into Sebastian's neck.   “Don't be a stranger.  “He breathed him in, bracing himself.   “I love you.  “

Sebastian pulled away, meeting Kurt's eyes, the emotion palpable.   “I love you, too.  “With one last kiss, Sebastian pulled away and reached inside for Kurt's duffel, and watched him go.

He knew it wasn't forever, but he couldn't help the soreness in his chest, especially knowing that he had to return to the hotel that night, only without Kurt. But Kurt would be graduating in two weeks, and then it would be different.

He really hoped it would be different.

 

Chapter 14

Prom. A week before graduation, and a week after Kurt's birthday. Sebastian had done a little research, then had gone to the floral shop in the hotel, coming back empty handed. Then he had made a stop at the jewelry store. After dropping a significant chunk of change, he'd agreed to having them delivered to his room the three days later, and then he'd stored them in the hotel safe for another three days before he'd picked it up on his way out.

Kurt thought he would be going to the dance with Blaine as friends, and Sebastian had thanked him profusely for his subterfuge, but he knew it would be worth it to see the look on Kurt's face. He'd gotten direction about matching suits from Blaine, and the ticket had been purchased in a similar fashion. Now, to go surprise Kurt. He took a deep breath and knocked firmly on the dorm doorway.

~o0o~

Kurt was alone in his room, since Thad and Trent had both taken off already, wanting to take a few obscene pictures with the statue in their tuxes. He'd just laughed and told them how incorrigible they were before picking lint from Trent's lapel and sending them on their way. This year, on the other hand, they weren't going as friends. They had been dating for two months, and Kurt loved listening to them tease and harp on each other, only to fall into a kiss and a cuddle, and suddenly be the middle aged couple that everyone else teased and secretly aspired to be.

He did one last sweep of his suit with the lint roller, wondering where Blaine had gotten to when there was a knock at the door, and he called out.   “Come in, it's unlocked!  “He didn't look up, just went to the nightstand for the tickets to the dance, tucking his wallet into a pocket.   “Hey, did you remember flowers? If not, I've got some silk ones in my closet just in case.  “

Sebastian cleared his throat and grinned. He couldn't wait to see Kurt's face.   “Oh, I remembered them. No need for silk.  “

Kurt didn't let him down. He spun, hands flying to his mouth, and not quite muffling the squeal that left him.   “What are you doing here?!  “He ate Sebastian up with his eyes, taking in the tuxedo that fit him like a glove, the waistcoat, and bow tie, which Kurt couldn't have chosen better his self.   “You look incredible.  “

Sebastian let his eyes trail from Kurt's head to his toes, and back again, ever so slowly, his grin gaining warmth.   “It turns out Blaine was okay with finding another date, and I wanted to dance with my boyfriend again.  “He took a long breath and stuck out his hand for Kurt's, tugging him in.   “Also I couldn't let an opportunity pass to see you in a tux.  “He pulled Kurt in all the way, wrapping arms around his waist before leaning in for a heavy kiss.

Kurt let his arms link up around Sebastian's neck, smiling into the familiar warmth of his mouth.   “I am so happy right now.  “He flushed, tucking his face into Sebastian's neck.   “It feels strange to say that I've missed you after less than a week, but I honestly do miss you.  “He let his hands trail down over Sebastian's shoulders, then sliding down his back, tracing muscle and cloth.   “But at the same time I wonder if it was really just a few days ago that I had you in my hands, because it seems like an eternity.  “

Sebastian hugged Kurt to him tightly, feeling that sense of home that he could only equate with Kurt wash over him.   “Well, then maybe we shouldn't live in separate cities anymore.  “

Kurt pulled back quickly, looking him in the face in surprise.   “What do you mean?  “

Sebastian grinned, stroking a finger down Kurt's powdered cheek.   “Well, you're going to school in New York in the fall, are you not?  “He waited for Kurt's chin to nod frantically, hope washing his features, before continuing.   “I may have recently decided that a move from Chicago to Manhattan might be in my best interests, since my heart is moving to the big apple, and I thought a nice place fit for two, -with two separate bedrooms, if you'd prefer-, so I've been in contact with a realtor. “

Kurt was frozen. He hadn't dared to hope for something like this. He had known that Sebastian was based in Chicago, and he knew that visiting NYC would be a lot more costly than visiting Cincinnati and Dalton, and the decision had been a hard one, between going to design school in Illinois or New York, but then he'd received a full ride scholarship to the New York Academy of Fashion and Design, and the choice had been all but taken from him. He couldn't turn that down. He would be living off of loans for room and board, so having tuition covered was a huge deal. Add to that the fact that he'd be living in New York City, a place he'd only been to once during his Junior year when he and Blaine had led the Warblers to nationals. But Chicago his senior year had been grand as well, and it meant Sebastian, and he'd wanted to go so badly, but now this... It was nearly too much for his mind to handle, and he had to force himself to breathe steadily.

He looked up, and met Sebastian's eyes again. He grinned, blowing out a breath.   “You know you're going to have to be careful, or I might just keep you forever.  “He meant it to be semi-jest, but when Sebastian's eyes darkened, Kurt suddenly realized that he honestly meant it, and it might just be to late anyway.

Sebastian pulled away, and reached for a box on the desk that Kurt hadn't noticed until that point. It was velvet covered, but much larger than any ring box Kurt had ever seen. He was fairly sure that Sebastian wasn't about to propose, but he couldn't help himself from gasping, his eyes gone wide.

Sebastian took in Kurt's look, and grinned.   “It's not a giant engagement ring.  “ He saw Kurt flush, and laughed, but sobered, going back to the practiced words he'd repeated in his head on the drive over.   “So I went to buy us flowers for our suits, but nothing looked right. I wanted to get you a pink rose, but I looked at them, and while beautiful, they lacked the right shine, so I made another stop,” He popped open the box, turning it slowly to face Kurt, and continued,   “and I had an idea that I liked better.  “He reached with his free hand to grip Kurt's shaking fingers, and wrapped them around the jewelry box.

Inside the box were two glittering brooches, obviously a pink flower, with emerald leaves, and varied pinks and purples as the petals. The metal could only be platinum, and Kurt reached tentatively to brush the stones with his thumb, but hesitated, his breathing gone shallow.

Sebastian directed Kurt to touch, as he obviously wished to, and let his worry fall away.   “I didn't want to pin you with a flower that would wither and die, so I had one made that will live forever. Also, pink roses stand for love, fidelity, and kindred spirits.  “When Kurt tilted his head, as if in question, Sebastian swallowed hard, giving Kurt a very full smile.   “Soul mates.  “

Kurt reached up to wipe away a tear, then shoved at Sebastian gently.   “Well, what's taking you so long? Put it on me!  “ He giggled as Sebastian nearly stuck himself with the pin mechanism, then pressed a kiss to his tender finger. He glanced at Sebastian coyly through his lashes as he pinned the matching piece to Sebastian's tux.   “We can wear these to our wedding.  “

It was Sebastian's turn to freeze, and then sweep Kurt up into his arms. When he pulled away from their passionate kiss, he pressed his forehead to Kurt's, grinning like a crazy person.   “Yes, yes we can.  “


End file.
